Dogs and Dreams
by GSRgirlforever
Summary: Grissom had long ago suggested to her to get a diversion and shortly after that particular case closed she did just that.
1. Sara's Diversion

Grissom had long ago suggested to her to get a diversion and shortly after that particular case closed she did just that

Grissom had long ago suggested to her to get a diversion and shortly after that particular case closed she did just that. She began volunteering at the local animal shelter and found it to be very satisfying. She made it a priority on the days she just wanted to go home and ignore the world at large to go, always feeling better for doing so.

By volunteering she managed to regain some life in her otherwise dark and death filled existence. She only regretted her decision when a poor soul no one wanted was put down, or when she witnessed an animal that was un-adoptable pass through the door. She knew these animals would be better off this way then to continue living the life they did, but it still managed to break her heart.

Nick had a newfound bird because of her and Greg was the proud owner of a cat. She had managed to talk Catherine into taking a ferret, which her daughter Lindsey simply adored. The strangest pairing she ever made was to hook Brass up with a turtle. It was simply a match made in heaven.

One day not too long ago a boxer was brought in seriously underweight and uncared for. It was discovered shortly after she arrived that she was pregnant, but because of her malnutrition only one of the pups survived. Sara was heartbroken when she learned two days later the mother had died due to complications.

The boxer pup surprisingly survived and Sara spent every spare second she could at the shelter to help care for him. The pup became her solace from work and the demands of a man who was her boss, but her secret love as well.

The stressors of the day seemed to melt away when she saw the giant brown eyes looking back at her. She named the dog Hank before she found out what a slime ball the man was and by the time she did the dog refused to acknowledge any other.

Hank finally grew to become a healthy dog and Sara knew that she would soon lose him to a new owner. She so wished she was able to take him herself but she knew he would grow to become such a large dog and her apartment was just too small. That and her work schedule, not to mention the fact dogs were not allowed at her apartment, all working against her she realized she would have to hope he found a good owner.

Her fears were confirmed one day when she showed up to the shelter, it had been a particularly hard day at work. Actually it was a hard couple of days, her best friend and co-worker had been kidnapped and buried alive. After hours of searching they finally managed to find him and save him.

Sara wanted nothing more than to see Hank for an hour or so, she stopped by the house and removed the grime and turmoil from the traumatic past few days.

Two hours later she showed up and realized her best four legged friend was gone, she fled the shelter in tears. She sat in her car for half an hour before starting it up and heading home, an empty hole in her gut taking the place of the love she held for the dog.

She didn't know how but she managed to find her way home. Once there she collapsed on her couch and cried herself to sleep in her lonely, empty apartment. She woke hours later and forced herself to walk to her bedroom and her bed. She was so exhausted from the day she did not see the message light blinking on her phone.

She stripped to a t-shirt and underwear and crawled into the cold sheets "cold" she mumbled as she tried to snuggle in a bit more "just like my life" she finished before nodding off once more.

She dreamed of Hank, running alongside a man happily, the two of them keeping pace with each other as she watched. She dreamt of her tossing the ball out and having the dog fetch it and bring it back just so she could toss it again. She smiled in her sleep as the events unfolded. Her dreams began to sour, suddenly the dog was gone and she found herself crying over a glass casket, her would be lover gone. She began pounding on the glass to get to him…

She wakened suddenly to realize the pounding was not in her dream but by someone at her door. Groggily she looked at the bedside clock surprised at how much time had passed.

She got up out of bed and headed to her front door, hurrying slightly when the noise increased. Her neighbors were likely going to be woken by the person making the noise.

Without even looking through the peephole she unlocked the door and quickly pulled it open prepared to yell at the person on the other side. But when the door was opened she was too surprised by the man standing there to actually say something. Grissom, disheveled and highly agitated stood before her.

"Thank god, I was about to call your super to come and unlock the door" he said quickly making his way into her apartment. Sara just closed the door behind him mumbling "please come in" to herself.

"Is there something wrong at the lab?" she suddenly asked, thinking there could be no other reason for him to be there. A thought struck her suddenly and she gasped, holding her hand up to her mouth and asking "Is Nick ok, did he…" she couldn't finish.

Grissom gave her a confused look before realizing she was close to tears, and why. "No, no. Nick is fine, resting comfortably at the hospital. I tried to call you hours ago, why haven't you returned my calls?" he asked pacing her living room.

She glanced at her cell sitting on the living room table where she had left it the night before, just now noticing the blinking light. She grabbed the phone and glanced at the display, 9 missed calls and 6 messages. "I'm sorry Griss, I was tired and…" she trailed off feeling slightly stupid.

"It's ok Sara, I was concerned is all and when I couldn't reach you to make sure you were ok I kinda…panicked" he said in a low voice.

"Griss, I don't understand. Why did you call me in the first place if nothing is wrong? I was getting some much needed sleep" she asked through a yawn. She motioned for him to come in, closing the door behind him and heading into the kitchen.

"I originally called to tell you something, I left several messages but after a few hours I began to worry. After all that transpired over the last two days I grew concerned. I really didn't think of the time and how tired you must have been" he said in a rush.

"Griss" Sara asked with raised brows "have you slept at all?" He shook his head in reply while Sara handed him a cup of coffee. She quickly snatched it back from him. "How are you still standing? Come and sit down on the couch."

He numbly followed her into the living room and didn't resist as she pushed him down on the couch. "I'll be right back, don't move" she said before heading into her room to grab a pillow and blanket. When she got out of the bedroom he was passed out cold on the couch.

She stood there for a moment and contemplated what she should do, and after a moment she decided it would be better for him to lie in a bed and not on her hard small couch. She managed to wake him enough to get him to stand up and escort him to her room.

She was a little surprised when he shed his clothes to his boxers and his willingness to climb into her bed. She figured he didn't even know he was doing it because his eyes were closed almost the entire time and when they were opened they were glazed over with sleep.

He was snoring lightly before she had managed to tuck him in. She looked down at his clothes and realized they were the same ones he had worn the night before. She grabbed them and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.


	2. Cleaning House

She headed to her laundry closet and put his clothes in the wash along with some of hers

She headed to her laundry closet and put his clothes in the wash along with some of hers. Once she was done she walked over to the radio and put on some soft tunes. She thought about the man now lying in her bed and imagined what it would be like to have him there all the time. To wake up to him lying next to her.

She thought about him while she did the dishes and sanitized the kitchen. She imagined him standing in the shower as she scrubbed the soap off the walls. She could practically feel his hands on her as they lay in her tub, relaxing a rough day away in each others comforting arms.

She allowed herself to dream as she periodically checked to make sure he was alright, he moved very little in his sleep. She wondered if her pillow would smell like him after he was gone. Five hours later and the apartment was cleaner then it had ever been. She tried so hard to avoid going in her room but now it was the only room left to take care of.

Quietly she crept into her room and took stock of what needed to be done. She walked around the room picking up the various items of clothing and placed them in the hamper. She picked up the shoes and placed them in the closet. She really wasn't that messy of a person.

When there was nothing else but the vacuuming to be done she tiptoed back out of the room and over to the laundry station. She transferred the last load into the dryer and took the load from the dryer into the living room to fold. She sat on the couch folding laundry and humming softly along with the music playing.

Grissom slowly woke from his much needed sleep and hugged the pillow tighter to him. It smelled familiar, but he did not recognize it as his own. He pulled his head away and inspected it and the rest of the bed, what little of it he could see through the dark room.

The sheets were a dark maroon color and the room was definitely not his. He sat up quickly trying to remember what had gone on to get him into this bed, and who's bed was it? Suddenly his nostrils were filled with the most amazing smell and he pulled himself out of the bed to inspect where it was coming from.

When his bare foot touched the warm carpet he became a little startled at his undress. He looked around the room again and couldn't locate his clothes but there was a white terry robe sitting on the nearby chair. Deciding that was going to have to be good enough he put it on and left the room.

He recognized where he was the instant he walked into the living room and he could see Sara in the kitchen cooking at the stove, those same amazing smells enveloping him. He took in a deep breath and walked up to the breakfast bar attached to the kitchen.

She sensed him behind her and continued to cook, after ten hours of sleep he had to be hungry. "I hope you don't mind pasta primavera" she said while stirring the sauce.

"Not at all. Sara?" he said quietly and she turned around to look at him and smirked. He was wearing her terry robe and leaning against the counter.

"Yes?" she said

"Where are my clothes?"

"They are on the shelf in my bathroom along with a clean towel. Why don't you go have a shower while I finish this up."

That sounded like a wonderful idea to him and he heeded her suggestion and headed to the bathroom. When he got there his clothes were right where she said they would be and so was the towel.

He took off the robe and his boxers and got into the shower, letting the hot water run over his body. He grabbed the shampoo and inhaled the scent of lavender and vanilla, Sara's smell. He washed his hair and body and imagined Sara doing the same, in this bathroom, in this shower.

Twenty minutes later and Grissom emerged from the bathroom with damp hair and wearing his clean clothes. Sara looked him over and smiled. She placed the pasta and the sauce on bowls and placed them on the breakfast bar.

Grissom sat down on one of the stools and watched as she filled two wine glasses with wine and placed them with the plates that were already there. Grissom put some pasta on both their plates and then poured some sauce over them while Sara placed the plates of Salad next to them.

She came around to the other side and sat next to him.

"This is really good Sara, thank you. I didn't realize I was this hungry."

"I knew you must be, you were asleep for ten hours. I was beginning to wonder…" this was as far as she got before Grissom quickly got up and grabbed his phone dialing.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Carmondy, this is Grissom. Is he alright? I didn't realize how much time had gone by. Can you give me a half an hour and I will be there to pick him up."

He finished his conversation with Mrs. Carmondy and then hung up looking at Sara "I'm really sorry Sara but I really didn't mean to fall asleep, I was supposed to be back home after an hour. I really have to go."

Sara looked a little dejected when he said this but tried not to show it as she took a drink of her wine to wash down a bite of her meal. "Sure, I guess I'll see you at work tonight."

Grissom paused for a moment and then said quickly before he could change his mind "come with me"

Sara just stared at him in surprise "what about dinner?" she asked lamely. He looked from his half eaten plate of food to hers to her face.

"Pack it up and bring it with us. Sara I wouldn't ask but I really have to go home…my neighbor, Mrs. Carmondy…she's watching my dog for me and I was supposed be home a long time ago."

Sara looked at him funny for a moment and then decided to go along with it. She got up from her seat and grabbed their plates and headed into the kitchen while Grissom stood there and stared at her.

"Are you going to just stare at me or are you going to help?" she asked grabbing a couple of containers for the food. He took a moment and then followed her to the kitchen with their salad plates and grabbed a container. He gave her one of his half smiles while placing the salad in it.

She returned the smile and then finished placing the food in a container and re-corking the wine. She placed all the containers and the wine in a bag and then the two of them headed out of the house.

It only took ten minutes for them to reach his town house; he parked in the driveway and cut the engine. Sara grabbed the bag and began to exit the car while he did the same. He opened the door for her and led her to the kitchen "why don't you set dinner up and I will go and get the pup."

"Ok" she said back to him while placing the bag on the counter. She heard him go back out of the house and took a moment to take in all that had happened within the past twelve hours.


	3. Meeting Puppy

Chapter 3

Meeting puppy

She searched through a couple of cupboards before finding the one that contained the dishes and pulled two out along with wine glasses. She then began to search for silverware and had just located them when she heard the door open again and the tell tell clacking of nails on hardwood floor.

What she wasn't prepared for was the giant brown eyes that met hers when she looked down at the dog. She dropped to her knees on the floor and held the dog while he attempted to lick her face off. She began to cry softly.

Grissom walked in and when he saw the two of them remarked "I see you met the pup. Don't yell at me but his real name is Hank, he had it when I adopted him and he won't answer to anything else." Sara looked up at him with tear filled eyes and he sucked in a breath and knelt down next to her.

"Sara, are you alright? Did he hurt you or…" he was taken aback when she pulled him down with her and enclosed him in a hug, continuing to cry while trying to speak.

"Grissom…it was you…I'm so happy" she said between gulps of air. Grissom was struck dumb and just sat there returning the hug. He could feel her relax against him leaned back slightly to get a look at her face. He placed a hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear.

She looked back at him and said "thank you so much."

Not understanding what she was thanking him for he assumed it was for the comfort. "Sara, why were you crying?"

She looked down at Hank and he gave her another lick on the face, making her laugh. She looked back up at Grissom and explained, "you saved him, I wanted to adopt him but my apartment…"

"You mean you're the woman who volunteered at the shelter and gave him that name? I've been looking for a dog for a couple of months when I saw him two weeks ago. He wasn't ready to come home with me yet but I adopted him and waited." He was truly astonished that she was the one.

Sara looked up at him astonished; they hadn't told her he was already adopted, and two weeks ago. She was stunned. She surmised they must have wanted to spare her feelings, but she felt so bad yesterday when she showed up and he wasn't there. She never had the chance to say goodbye.

She realized something "when did you pick him up, we have been at the lab day and night for the last three days" she asked a little confused.

"They called right before this all happened and I picked him up then. I felt so bad having to leave him with my neighbor for the last three days I was afraid he wouldn't recognize me." Hank then jumped into his lap and gave him a huge lick on the face as well.

Sara laughed as the dog continued to lick them each while jumping all over the place. She was totally caught off guard when Grissom pulled her in closer trying to avoid the dogs tongue. She had forgotten their situation on the floor. She gave the dog one last scratch behind the ear and got up off the floor.

Grissom followed suit, "hungry boy?" he asked the dog making him jump more enthusiastically. Grissom chuckled at the dog and grabbed his kibble. Sara began to heat the food back up while Grissom fed and watered Hank.

She wished so hard this was what her life was like. Her, Grissom and Hank, all together forever she thought as she placed the food on the plates and put them on the shelf. Grissom grabbed the plates and placed them on the table and then retrieved the silverware from the counter and took them to the table as well.

Sara was placing the salad on some plates when she felt him come up behind her and reach over her head into the cupboard. His body pressed against her lightly as he rummaged in the cupboard for something. She closed her eyes and found herself enjoying the situation immensely.

Grissom wasn't thinking when he reached into the cupboard to get the candles; he thought they might be a nice addition to the table. He began to rethink that thought a little when he felt Sara move her hips slightly against him. He closed his eyes a second before grabbing the candles and heading over to the table and lighting them.

He had just managed to regain some control over his body when Sara came up to the table and placed the plates of salad down, taking a seat. He sat down at the other place and the two of them began to eat their dinner.

Grissom took a bite and once again reveled in the taste of it. He was jarred out of his thoughts when he felt Sara's leg brush up against his. He looked up at her mid bite and witnessed a smile playing across her face. He pushed his leg a little closer to hers and smiled a bit himself.

Sara remembered back to the first dinner they enjoyed together. They had been crunched together in a little booth at this fantastic little bistro on the peer. They were surrounded by other couples and had to sit right next to each other. Not even a hairs breathe away, the most difficult part being the fact that she sat to his right.

Sara knocked her elbow against his right as he was placing the last forkful of pasta in his mouth and instead of it going in his mouth it slid off the fork and into his lap. Instead of being angry the both of them began to laugh out loud. The same thing had happened to them the last time.

When they were done laughing Grissom took a napkin and began to clean his lap up. He stopped when Sara placed her hand on his wrist and pulled it away. He looked up at her right before she began to clean off his lap for him.

This too happened the last time and Grissom suddenly remembered what had almost happened next. Sara was cleaning off his lap and he began to react to the touch, he stopped her before she could realize the reaction his body was having to her touch. Telling her it was fine and ordering some coffee.

This time he let her clean up the pasta and when she discovered his bodies reaction to her touch she stopped and looked up at him. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his eyes were a shade darker. She sat up in her chair and placed her napkin on the table.

She stood there for a moment and thought of what to do next. She was unprepared when she felt his hand on hers, lifting it up and bringing it to his lips and kissing the palm softly.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the searing heat of his kiss as it ran through her body and settled between her legs.

He began to trail small kisses up her arm "I wanted to do this so much back then" he said to her before continuing his trail up to her neck. A soft moan escaped her throat when he reached her shoulder blade and pulled aside the fabric of her tank top.

She reached her now free hand over to his leg and squeezed his thigh. He stopped momentarily before moving his lips to her neck, feeling the pulse of her heart in the veins nestled under her skin. She moved her hand closer to his crotch and his want grew more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I wanted to wait until I received some more reviews for this but decided with the weekend of my graduation ahead of me, I better post and make you all happy. Enjoy and leave me a review please.**

Chapter 4

It was the wine from the other room that stopped them from going any further and the two of them looked over at the dog. He stared back up at them with soulful eyes. Grissom took in a deep breath and asked the dog "do you need to go out buddy?"

The dog jumped up and down, bringing a smile to their faces. Grissom disengaged himself from her and got up, heading towards the entrance of the townhouse to retrieve the leash. He came back into the house and clicked the leash in place, "come with us?" he asked Sara and she nodded her head.

They walked down the street to a small park with a dog run, Hank trying to drag Grissom but only managing to almost choke himself. Sara laughed at the dog while Grissom tried to keep him under control.

When they reached the small park Grissom let Hank off his leash and then pulled a ball out of his jacket pocket. Sara settled herself on a bench and watched them play. "Sara catch" Grissom yelled over to her throwing the ball her way, she caught it and was instantly assaulted by the dog.

She threw the ball to the other side of the fenced in yard and he ran to get it. Grissom sat next to her while the dog fetched the ball and took her hand in his own. It was warm and welcoming. He squeezed slightly right before releasing it to grab the ball from the dog once more.

After about twenty minutes of fetch Hank was ready to head back home. Grissom re-attached his leash and they began to head back to the townhouse. Once they were back Sara helped Grissom clear the table and wash the dishes while the dog settled himself on the couch.

Once the table was clear and the dishes done Grissom began to put together some coffee. Sara stood against the counter and watched him work. She wished she could see this every day, watch him as he prepared coffee or a meal for the two of them. She so wanted to be a part of his life other than what she had become.

She watched him as he put a teaspoon of sugar in one cup and then filled them both with coffee. He handed her the cup with no sugar and she smiled. He remembered she liked her coffee black. The two of them headed into the living room and Grissom kicked the dog off the couch and sat down.

He patted the spot next to him and Sara sat beside him, taking note of the fact she was to his left this time. When he had ordered coffee for the two of them during that fateful dinner it too had ended up on his pants. Sara practically choked on her coffee when she remembered.

Grissom instantly knew Sara was remembering back to that fateful day. He also remembered the heat from the coffee taking care of what remained of his reaction to her as he stood quickly and tried to pull his pants away from the sensitive skin.

He chuckled a little under his breath and placed his coffee on the table, he reached over to Sara and removed her coffee cup from her hand as well. She was about to say something when his lips came crashing down on hers. All thoughts of what she was going to say left as she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

It was a daring move but he had to make it, the memories of that night so long ago and what he should have done and didn't made it impossible for him not to do it now. The years had made him regret what he had done so long ago and he was now willing to take that step.

She was no longer his student or a kid just out of college. She was his subordinate, but he was going to be damned if he let that stop him now. He thought of the lost years as he implored her for entry with his tongue and was granted access.

She tasted of wine and pasta, of coffee and Sara. He never wanted to stop kissing her and placed a hand at the back of her head to prevent it from stopping. She wrapped a hand around his neck and began to play with the curls there. He growled with the action and she deepened the kiss.

He pressed her against the cushions of the couch and she broke the kiss. "Griss, we can't" she said a little breathless. He was instantly at odds. Sara placed a hand on his cheek and smiled "I meant we can't on the couch, lets go to bed" she finished a little breathless.

His thoughts instantly flew to his bed and what she would look like laying on it, wearing nothing but a smile. It was then that his phone went off. He growled at the offending object before answering it. "Grissom" he said shortly into the phone.

"You have got to by kidding me! My entire team has been working for three days straight." He practically yelled. Sara distracted him from his anger by nuzzling into his neck. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the person on the other end of the line but was finding it difficult.

"Yes I understand swing is tapped but…no I'm not arguing Ecklie but…I'm only calling in myself and one other from my shift, that's it" he said. Sara could here Ecklie yelling on the other end of the line and saw Grissom clench his jaw. She moved her hand down to his nether regions and moved her hand up and down his shaft.

He sucked in a breath before answering Ecklie. "Only two Ecklie, it's only one case. We'll be there in twenty minutes" and he hung up the phone and attacked Sara's lips, pushing her hard against the back of the couch.

He pulled back a minute later and took in a couple of deep breaths. "I guess we have a scene to get to huh?" she asked as she got up and headed to the kitchen with their mugs. "Nope, Warrick and I have a scene. You get to stay here and get some sleep. I know you must be tired." She began to argue with him when he looked from her to Hank.

"Sara, this poor little guy had been at my neighbors house for three days. He needs someone he knows around him. Please?" Sara looked down at the dog and melted.

"Ok, but you owe me" she conceded as she walked up to him and gave him a kiss. He kissed her back for a minute before breaking it. "yes I do" he replied before leaning down and giving the dog a scratch and heading for the door.

Sara saw him out and locked the door behind him. "I guess it's just you and me" she said to the dog and he let out a bark in reply. She smiled down at him and headed down the hall towards what she assumed to be bedrooms.


	5. Chapter 5

The first door she came to opened to what could only possibly be Grissom's office

The first door she came to opened to what could only be Grissom's office. She closed the door and then headed to the next one down. This one was definitely his bedroom. The deep mahogany furniture was accented by white carpet and bedding. The walls were painted a nice tan color and there was artwork on the walls.

The bedroom was such a stark difference to the rest of the house. It looked lived in. She walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer to find boxer shorts and T-shirts.

She pulled one of each out and headed towards the in suite bathroom.

When she walked in she was stunned. The walls were a nice brown color and the tile on the floor looked like sand. The counter was made of black marble and the sink looked like a giant frosted white glass flower jutting out of the counter.

A large bank of mirrors sat on the wall behind it and made the bathroom look twice as big. Sara spied the shower behind her and turned around. It was huge, large enough to fit four people. She peeled her clothes off and stepped inside, noticing how warm the floor was.

She looked around for the spout but found none. She did however find the knob to turn it on and when she turned it she was startled to find the water falling on her head like rain. She closed her eyes and turned her head upward to feel the water. It was wonderful.

She spied the soap and washcloth on the bar on the wall and began to soap up, imagining what it would be like to make love with him in this shower. She washed every inch of her body imagining it was his hands on her. She washed her hair with his shampoo and took in the scent of it.

When she reluctantly removed herself from the shower she toweled off with the very fluffy and very large black towel he had draped over a towel warmer. This man really knew what comfort was when it came to showering. When she was done she put on his boxers and T-shirt and slipped between his sheets, unlike the shower they were cool.

But she loved it just the same. She could smell him on the sheets and on the pillow. She dug her face into the bed and snuggled in, falling asleep within moments, surrounded by Grissom.

Six hours later and Grissom was letting himself back into his house. When he heard the familiar clacking noise of the dog he prepared himself to be assaulted. He was not disappointed when Hank came running around the corner towards him. Grissom knelt down and gave the dog a scratch behind the ears.

"Need to go out boy?" he asked and the dog practically knocked him over with his excitement. Grissom attached his leash and led the dog on a quick walk. When Hank finished with his business Grissom led the two of them back home.

Once there Grissom fed and watered the dog and then went in search of Sara. He found her sound asleep in his bed. Her hair was splayed across the pillow her head rested on and her face was lax with sleep. He stood there for several moments, looking at her in his bed. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sara, the love of his life, was sleeping peacefully in his bed.

He looked around and noticed her clothes in a pile on one of the chairs in his room. He went over to them and grabbed them, noticing right away her underwear was in the pile as well. He placed them in the washer with some of his own clothes and started it up.

He headed back to his room and into his bathroom. He noticed the wet floor of the shower and smiled, Sara had taken a shower. He then thought of what she must be wearing. He quickly disrobed and placed his clothes in the hamper. He turned the shower on and walked in beneath the spray, imagining what it would be like to have Sara in the shower with him.

When he was done with his shower he grabbed his towel and noticed it was still a little damp. Sara had used his towel on her naked body, this towel had touched her most intimate of places. He grew hard with the thought of using the same towel she had.

He managed to finish toweling himself, tying it around his waist and heading into his room. He walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He noticed a pair of his underwear was missing along with a shirt. He smiled; at least he now knew what she was wearing.

He put on a pair of his boxers and headed over to the bed. He slipped in between the sheets and felt the warmth of her body. He marveled at the feel of her in his bed before snuggling up close to her and quickly falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Being you guys were so nice to leave me some reviews I decided to give you a present, the next chapter. The ending to this chapter is just what you think it is and if I manage to get 15 reviews I would be more than willing to give all of you the next one. It is already written and waiting for you.**

Getting to know you

Sara woke to find Grissom's arms wrapped around her. His breathing was slow and steady and she knew he was asleep. She would give anything to be able to stay there and lay in his arms forever but the quiet wine coming from the other side of the bedroom door alerted her that Hank needed some attention.

She carefully slid out of the bed and headed to the bathroom, when she came out she looked over to the chair where she had placed her clothes but they were gone. She left the room in search of them and was instantly greeted by the pup. He was bouncing up and down in front of her and she suppressed a laugh while closing the door to the room.

She headed down the hall in search of the Laundry room. After a wrong turn she finally found it and located the washing machine and dryer. Both were full of clothes. She grabbed the nearby basket and placed the laundry from the dryer in it, then transferred the clothes from the washer into the dryer.

Hank began to whine again and Sara knew he needed to go out but she had nothing to wear. She didn't want to wake Grissom because she knew he must be tired so the only option she had was to borrow some of his clothes. She searched the basket of clothes and found a pair of sweats and some socks.

Putting them on, she quickly grabbed Hank's leash and Grissom's keys. She clipped the leash on the dog, which took some time because he was moving so much, and then headed out the door.

Sara decided since she was in sweats and had on her sneakers she might as well take a jog. She leisurely ran her way around the neighborhood, taking in the look of the buildings as she passed them, Hank diligently at her side. After a half an hour she turned and headed back to Grissom's.

When she got back she watered and fed the dog and then tiptoed her way to his bedroom. She found him still sound asleep and decided to take a shower. She went into the bathroom and discovered Grissom had put two new towels on the rack and smiled.

She turned on the shower, stripped her clothes and stepped under the spray. Luxuriating in this shower made her realize just how inadequate her own bathroom was. She was surprised when she reached for the shampoo and found a bottle of her brand sitting next to his, brand new.

She was also surprised to see a bath sponge and her brand of body wash sitting next to his soap. He must have gone shopping before he came home this morning and she knew it must mean something if he was willing to purchase what toiletries he thought she might need.

She placed some shampoo in her hand and began to massage it into her scalp, contemplating the events of the last couple of days. Was Grissom willing to finally share a part of his life with her? Surely he was if he was willing to sleep in the same bed with her.

She rinsed the shampoo out and reached for the sponge, putting a good size dollop of soap on it then beginning to wash her body. When she was done she stepped out of the shower and into one of the towels from the warmer. She relished in the warmth of it as she curled it around her body.

She stepped out of the bathroom and crept her way to the laundry room to grab her clothes before Grissom woke. When she was dressed she decided she was a bit hungry and headed for the kitchen to peruse the contents of the fridge.

Apparently the shampoo and soap weren't the only items he purchased that morning. When she opened the fridge she noticed a lot of food she was accustomed to eating. Smiling once more she began pulling ingredients out of the fridge to make some breakfast.

Grissom woke to a wonderful smell, not bothering with any more than a t shirt to go with his boxers he walked out of his room and into the kitchen. Sara was standing at the stove, her hair slightly damp and curling around her face. She was attentively watching the contents of the pan in front of her when he spoke.

"Good morning, I see you found everything alright"

"I did, thank you" she said back, turning the ingredients of the pan over.

He came a little closer to her and peeked into the pan, "omelets?" he questioned and she nodded her head. She slipped the omelet from the pan and onto a plate and placed it in the oven to keep it warm, then poured the remainder of the egg mixture in the pan.

He took in a deep breath, "something else?" he asked. She smiled while adding the filling "if your good" she said rather sheepishly. He pursed his lips and gave her a look then turned and began pulling some silverware from the drawer.

He set the silverware along with a couple of glasses on the breakfast bar before heading to the fridge for some juice. The size of his kitchen allowed very little space for him to pass and he bumped against her. Electricity shot through him with the contact but she didn't seem to notice.

'I was in bed with her for most of the day, how could I get such a sensation from just bumping into her?' he thought to himself. He mentally shook his head and poured them each a glass of juice. Sara placed the plates on the counter and came around to sit with him.

Hank wined when he witnessed the other two occupants of the house eating and his dish was empty. Sara looked down at him "you, little man, have already eaten. Go lay down." Hank gave one last wine before heading for his bed and lying down. Grissom chuckled at the interaction between the two.

"This is really good" he commented after he finished his first bite and Sara smiled inwardly.

"I do know how to cook, I just usually choose not to" she said back at him.

The next half an hour was spent talking and eating. They discussed what had been going on in their individual lives and how some of them seemed to merge at points they never knew. They spoke of how she really felt when she arrived at Vegas and how she was faring now.

They spoke of everything but the last week. That would have to wait, it was still too raw for the both of them. They were still talking when the bell for the oven rang, interrupting their conversation. Grissom raised an eyebrow and Sara got up and went into the kitchen.

Grissom watched as Sara brought out what looked like a loaf of French bread, but it was giving off one of the most amazing smells. He got up from his chair and rounded the corner, leaning in and taking a lungful of air.

His chest was up against her back and he was leaning over her shoulder. As he was taking another, deeper sniff of the air he caught the scent of her and closed his eyes, leaning in just a little more. Sara stiffened for a second when she felt him place his hands on her hips and give her neck a gentle kiss.

Her breath caught in her throat and she leaned into his touch ever so slightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close, letting the sensation of her surround him as he continued to lay soft kisses along her neck.

**Now press that nice little button down there at the bottom and give me some much needed words. **


	7. Chapter 7

Sara leaned back a little further, enjoying his touch and humming her approval. She was slightly disappointed when he stopped what he was doing and placed his chin on her shoulder. She released the breath she had no idea she was holding and then reached over for the knife.

"That smells fantastic" he said, and she could feel his breath against her neck. A shiver made its way down her spine and he squeezed her waist to let her know he felt the same before turning around and grabbing a couple of small plates from the cupboard. He placed them on the counter next to her, brushing his body against her once more. She placed slices on both plates and then placed them on the breakfast counter.

As soon as the plates were on the counter Grissom turned her around and pulled her close to him. She took in a deep breath and enjoyed the mix of smells that invaded her senses. He ran his fingers through her hair and then down her back, eliciting another shiver of recognition through her body.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him in close for a kiss, his lips soft and warm against hers as he closed the space between them, pushing her against the counter. She moved her hips against his and he practically growled with the motion, making Sara smile greatly. Grissom's hands began to make their way down her back and cup her ass.

He pulled her closer, leaving no room between them as he massaged her ass and ground his groin against hers. She gasped against his lips and he thrust his tongue in her mouth. The thin layer of material covering his lower half did little to hide his growing condition. She slipped a hand down his chest and cupped him.

He released her bottom and grabbed the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head. Although he had seen the bra when he put it into the wash it was nothing compared to what it was now. Her full ivory breasts overflowed the material and he itched to enclose the pert pink peaks of her nipples in his mouth.

She applied more pressure to his groin and he thrust his hips to meet the rhythm of her hands while she began to lightly nip his neck with her teeth. She moved her hand from him and pulled at the bottom of his shirt. He pulled back long enough to allow her to fully remove the shirt and then she began to pull his shorts off.

She marveled at his erection and then followed the spattering of hair as it traveled up his chest following her gaze with her hand, making his breath hitch. She looked him in the eyes while she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

His eyes grew a shad darker and he cupped her breast with his hand and leaned in to suck a soft peak into his mouth making her arch her back towards him. Soon her pants and panties were mixed on the floor with the rest of the clothes.

Grissom wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up off the floor and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He looked her in the eyes, no longer golden brown but chestnut with want. His eyes turned deep cobalt to match as he placed himself at her entrance. She begged him to enter with her eyes and he was more than willing to oblige.

Entering her sweet heat he found himself surrounded by the overwhelming want to push her further than he had ever pushed a woman. He began to slide himself in and out of her slowly while attacking her neck with his mouth.

She reached her hands behind her, bracing herself as the rhythm continued, filling her very soul with the movement. She arched her back and let her head fall back as he grabbed her ass and pulled her closer, increasing the tempo of their dance.

He wanted to take it slow but felt the pull of completion closing in on him. He nearly came when she reached between the two of them and began to massage herself while he continued to pound into her.

He sucked a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, biting slightly and eliciting a low growl of appreciation from her as her walls began to pulse around him. He thrust deeper and quicker, sliding towards the edge of the precipice with her.

One last deep thrust and he was there, yelling her name out to the room as he jetted inside her. He pumped again and again, claiming her for himself. She was his now. When he was emptied and began to grow soft within her he kissed his way up her chest and up to her neck.

"Now that's what I call desert" she said breathlessly.

"Best I've ever had" he replied nuzzling her neck as she lowered her legs to place them on the floor. He grabbed her hands and began to pull her towards the bedroom.

"I don't know about you, but a shower sounds great" he commented and they both smiled, each imagining what they were going to do there.

**Ok, I gave you what you wanted. Now be nice and give me what you know I want.**

**Hint: It's the little button at the bottom.**


	8. Chapter 8

Just as Grissom was leading her into the shower his phone began to ring

**Sorry it has taken so long to get this out to you guys and thanks for sticking with me. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you also for the outpouring of reviews, they really do brighten my day!**

Just as Grissom was leading her into the shower his phone began to ring. Letting out a frustrated growl he reached for the phone and answered it.

"Grissom" he barked.

"Sorry Gil but we have a dead teenager at the local high school. Going to need you to come out" Brass said over the line. Grissom sighed "be there in half an hour."

"Sorry honey, I have a date with a body" he said heading to the bathroom for that shower.

"If I promise to be good can I wash your back?" she asked following him.

"Only if you promise to be good" he said seductively and she smiled.

Forty five minutes later and Grissom was heading towards the entrance of the crime scene. Turns out there was more than one body and he had to call in reinforcements. He looked around to make sure no one was within hearing distance he pulled out his phone and called Sara.

Sara smiled when she looked at her phone and saw his name.

"Sidle" she answered and his back stiffened.

"Sara, I need you here" he said a little breathless.

"Can you give me ten minutes and what do you want me to do with Hank?" she asked.

"There's a number on the fridge for the sitter, if you could call her, she will come and pick him up."

"Will do, anything else I can do for you?" she asked seductively.

Grissom blushed and looked around him once more, "I'm sure I can think of something" he said back in a low voice. She chuckled on the other line "I'm sure you can bugman."

"I had a wonderful idea we could try for breakfast…" he began to say as he turned around and saw Brass smiling at him. "I'll call you later ok" he finished.

"Brass is there isn't he?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Mmm hmm" he confirmed.

"See you in twenty" she said and they disconnected.

"Did I hear you right? Is there someone you would like me to meet?" Brass teased. Grissom just gave him a smile and began to process the scene. Brass wasn't surprised to see Sara show up about twenty minutes later, a smile playing across her face.

"Hey Brass, heard we have some work to do" she said glancing briefly at Grissom's back. Brass looked from her to Grissom "yeah, couple of teenagers got into a tussle that ended badly." He looked at the body that wasn't being processed.

"Looks like we're going to be working a double" she commented.

"Looks like it" he replied before heading over to the crowd and beginning his interviews, always keeping an eye on the two processing the scene. Sara and Grissom worked like they always did, side by side.

A subtle language always existed between the two but he could tell something had changed. The tension that usually accompanied the space around them was gone, in its place there was now and easy silence. They worked like a well oiled machine, each knowing when the other needed something.

Once when he glanced back he noticed, without being asked, Sara hand Grissom a bag. He took it from her, exchanging an easy smile before placing the evidence in it. It was strange how they seemed to talk to one another without exchanging a single word.

"He's watching us again" Sara commented while handing him an evidence bag. He took it and gave her a smile "I know, let him look" he said back with a smile of his own.

"I think he knows" she said while placing her own evidence in a bag.

"I think he knows as well" he responded. "We could always confirm his suspicions" he continued.

"How…" she began to say but was cut off when he placed a hand on her leg and gave it a squeeze.

"That should hold him for a while I think" he said before getting up grimacing slightly from the pain in his knees. Sara pulled a bottle of aspirin from her vest and handed it to him along with a bottle of water from her kit.

Grissom smiled back at her, "thanks dear, might have to wait for breakfast, we still have the entire perimeter to cover" he commented looking around them.

"Guess we better get to it then" she said to him. He just nodded his head, took a couple of the aspirin and then started walking the perimeter. She began heading in the other direction, both of them armed with evidence bags in hand.

It took them a total of ten hours to finish with the scene and by the time they loaded the last of the evidence in the cars it was nine the next morning. Sara placed the last of the bags into the back of the car and placed her hands at the small of her back, leaning into them to stretch.

Suddenly a pair of strong warm hands pushed her aside and began to rub the sore spot. She hummed her satisfaction and leaned into his touch. "That feels great" she said before he stopped and wrapped his hands around her waist.

He pulled her against his chest and placed his chin on her shoulder "how about I stop and get us something to eat on the way in?"

"MMmmmm…that sounds good" she replied and he squeezed her once more before letting her go. She turned around and witnessed a smiling Brass over Grissom's shoulder.

"Better make that for three" she commented before pointing over his shoulder. Grissom turned his head and blushed before asking "so what do you want to eat Jim?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Sara showed up to the lab and began to unload the evidence. A moment later and Brass was helping her with the load. Deciding he would save his questions for the both of them he quietly helped her walk the evidence into the lab.

Grissom showed up just as they were getting the evidence logged in and held up the bags. Sara took in a lungful suddenly feeling very hungry. Her stomach growled and she turned back to the evidence, now in a hurry to get it checked in.

"I was thinking lunch in my office" he said to Brass and Sara. Both nodded their heads in agreement and followed him there once they were done.

"I'm starving" Sara admitted as they walked into the office, Brass closing the door behind them.

"So Jim, what do you want to know?" Grissom asked while pulling their lunch out of the bags and placing the containers on the table.

"How long?" he said grabbing for one of the containers and giving it a sniff. Once he assessed what was in it he pulled some of its contents onto his plate.

"Two days" they replied in unison.

"It was after Nick was taken. A mutual friend got us together" Grissom finished while loading his own plate with food. He looked over at Sara and they exchanged a smile.

"Oh, and who is this mutual friend?" Brass asked intrigued.

"Hank" Sara answered with a shrug, taking a bite of food. Brass looked from Sara to Grissom and then back again, his mouth slack from surprise.

"Hank!?" he finally managed to spit out.

"Yep" Grissom answered with a smile "Hank. I brought him home right before Nick was taken and..." he trailed off still not wanting to think about his friend and co worker.

"What do you mean you brought him home? Is there something your leaving out?" Brass asked, finally getting his appetite back and shoveling another bite of food into his mouth.

Grissom and Sara both let out a chuckle and then Grissom explained "Brass, Hank is my dog. I adopted him from the shelter Sara volunteers at. Of course at the time I had no idea she was the one who gave him that name" he finished giving Sara a look.

"By the time I got him he refused to answer to anything else" he continued.

"Oh" was the only response they got from Brass.

Sara and Grissom exchanged a look and Grissom began to talk "Jim, Sara and I are very private people…do you think you can keep this under wraps?"

Brass looked at his friend, then back at Sara "As far as I'm concerned this is only your business and I don't plan on spreading it" he replied "although you might consider not smooching it up around the guys, especially Catherine, if you want to keep it that way" he finished before taking another bite.

They all exchanged a smile before finishing their lunch.

"Thanks again Jim" Sara said and then surprised him with a peck on the cheek. He gave a great smile in return and then left them to their work.

"Shall we look over some evidence?" she asked Grissom.

"I think we need to go home, hank is probably driving Mrs. Carmondy crazy by now. "Besides" he continued "I want to look at the evidence with fresh eyes, that way we're less likely to oversee something."

Sara nodded her head in agreement and the two of them headed out to the parking lot. When they got outside Sara headed towards her car while Grissom did the same. Once inside her car she pulled out her phone and called him.

"Grissom" he answered with a smirk on his face.

"I was wondering if it would be alright for me to come over again?" she said a bit timidly. Grissom had assumed she was going to do just that, but she seemed to be a little worried.

"Only if you want to" he offered, leaving the decision up to her.

"I really do. I wanted to see what it was you were planning for breakfast" she finished in a seductive tone making his blood boil at the thought.

"I have to stop at the store for a couple of things, how about we meet in an hour?" he asked. She nodded her head and said yes. They disconnected and then both headed in opposite directions.

Just as Sara was arriving at her apartment her phone began to ring. "Sidle" she answered as she pulled into her spot and got out of the car.

"I'm really sorry to be calling you Sara but I can't find anyone else to help. We just received a pregnant cat and as you know we really can't keep her without spaying her and aborting the kittens. From the look of it she's going to pop any day now and I don't really want to abort the kittens." Sam said to her in a rush.

"Sam, I don't know" Sara said despairingly while trudging up to her apartment. She felt bad for the cat but she lived in such a small apartment. 'Of course' she thought to herself 'there are no rules against cats'.

"Alright, I'll be there in about…" she checked her watch "half an hour. I have to do something first. Is that alright?" she asked Sam.

"That's fine, I'll put together a packet of information for you" Sam answered.

"Alright see you in a bit" Sara responded and then disconnected. She took in a deep breath and then sighed. She opened her phone once more and then hit speed dial one, hers and Grissom's plans were about to change.

**Ok, push the button… I know you want to…you know you want to…so just do it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm really sorry for the late post but I have been otherwise occupied. I don't know if I really like this chapter or not (seems like filler) but let me know what you think.**

"Grissom" he answered on the second ring. Sara could hear the bustle of what she assumed to be a store in the background.

"Griss I have to change our plans for this morning."

"Oh" he said with a mixture of surprise and disappointment in his voice. Maybe she had changed her mind about the two of them. Maybe she realized the age difference was just too much… Before his mind could wander further Sara went on.

"Yeah, the shelter I volunteer at called and needs me to take temporary custody of a pregnant cat" she finished and he let out a sigh of relief. He was currently in the pet isle looking for a new toy for Hank.

"Can I come with you, I'm almost done here and we can meet at the shelter." He hoped she said yes. 'please say yes' he thought to himself.

"That would be great, I really wanted to spend some time with you today" she replied and he began to rush to the checkout lane.

"I told Sam I would be there in half an hour, is that long enough for you?" she asked.

"That's fine, meet you there" and they both disconnected.

Sara grabbed an overnight bag from her closet and shoved in a couple of sets of clothes along with her spare makeup and toiletries bag and her brush. She then made sure everything was locked up tight and descended the stairs from her apartment.

Twenty minutes later she was pulling up to the shelter. Grissom was already parked outside waiting for her. He came up to the car and the two of them went into the shelter together. When they entered Sam looked up and saw Grissom.

"Mr. Grissom, how is everything with Hank. I hope he's doing alright?" she asked concerned he may want to return the animal.

"He's fine" Grissom reassured her and she gave him a questioning look.

"Sam" Sara said "this is my boss Grissom. He's here with me to pick up the cat" she finished. Sam formed an 'O' with her lips and then proceeded to show them to the back where the animals were kept.

Sam stopped in front of a cat cage that had a very pregnant, but very small tuxedo cat in it. "She's beautiful" Sara said while Sam opened the door to the cage and pulled out the cat.

She handed her over to Sara and the cat calmly sat in her arms and began to lick her hand. Sara looked up at Grissom and he smiled at her, he knew there was no way this was going to be a temporary engagement, Sara was in love.

"Here is the packet of information for you on how to treat expectant mom's, what food to give her and what behavior to expect when she's ready to deliver. The main thing is to let her do it, it's second nature to them and she will instantly know what to do, just keep an eye on them." Sam finished.

"I'll let you know when the kittens come" Sara said as she placed the cat in a cardboard carrier Sam put down for her. The two of them headed out of the shelter and to their cars.

"Grissom?" Sara said before they parted ways.

"Yes?"

"Do you think it would be alright if we came to your house?" Sara was a bit nerviose asking this, she was afraid of overstepping their new found relationship. She discovered she had no worries when he answered.

"I think that's a great idea, but I think we need to stop at the pet store first to get the list of supplies we need for… what's her name?" He replied. She smiled back at him.

"I hadn't thought of a name yet. Let's see what kind of personality she has and then decide. Follow me to the pet store?" she asked.

"Sure, lead the way" he replied before getting into his car.

When they arrived at store Sara decided it was too hot in the car to leave the cat there so she brought her in with them.

"You hold momma and the list and I will push the cart and grab the supplies." Grissom said and Sara nodded her head in agreement. They made their way to the cat section and began looking over the list.

"Ok, it says here that we need a nesting box" Sara said.

"I see three kinds, which one do you think we should get?" he asked her.

"Well she's a pretty small cat so maybe the smaller of the three would be the best"

"Ok, what's next?"

"Says here she needs to have kitten food for the last couple of weeks of her pregnancy along with some supplements" Sara read off the list.

"Food isle it is" he said as they rounded the corner. They were a little overwhelmed with how many varieties were available.

"Which one?" Sara asked and Grissom just shrugged his shoulder.

"This one is the best brand, I used it for the my darling when she had her litters" an elderly woman said pointing to one of the brands on the shelf. "It's all natural and was recommended by my vet" she finished.

"Thanks" Sara said and Grissom placed some cans and a bag of the dried in the cart.

"Not a problem dear. Is this her first litter?"

"Um…we don't know. We just got her from the pound and are kinda new at this" Sara admitted to her.

"Oh, well. Would you like some advice." Sara seemed to perk up with this and so did Grissom.

"Yeah, that would be great" and the woman began to explain everything they should consider getting for the little mom to be.

Forty five minutes later and they finally arrived back at Grissom's house. He carried in the bags while Sara held the cardboard box with the cat.

"Are you ready?" Sara looked at Grissom questioningly.

"Let me put Hank in the back yard and then you can let her out and we'll see where she goes." He said while Hank was sniffing the hissing box.

Once the dog was safely in the back yard Sara opened the box and let the cat out. They proceeded to follow her as she explored every inch of Grissom's house. What little of the house Sara had not seen yet she did now.

His office was slightly cluttered and Sara was able to take it all in while the cat took her time exploring. Grissom looked on as both Sara and the cat took in every aspect of his life and he discovered it didn't bother him a bit.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sara took her time looking at everything in the office. On the walls were several framed butterflies and she discovered, to her surprise, no other bugs adorned the walls. His desk had files from work mixed in with other papers. There were large bookcases overflowing with entomology books, some of which she discovered he had written.

There was an overstuffed, brown leather chair in the corner with a lap blanket thrown over the back of it. The room was clean, but lived in at the same time. She knew Grissom was watching her while she took in the room, but she didn't care.

The cat made her way out of the room, Sara and Grissom following her to the next. There were two spare rooms and Sara found it interesting that neither one of them was even furnished while the rest of the house was packed full of books and bugs.

The cat showed just as much interest in these rooms as Sara did. Spending very little time in them due to the lack of hiding places, the cat quickly moved on. Both Sara and Grissom smiled every time the cat found something that interested her because she would look up at them and meow.

It was more like a meep because she was so small.

"I know" Sara said as they followed her into Grissom's room. "I think we should call her Meepers. What do you think?" She asked him. Before he was able to respond the cat let out another meep and he just nodded his head.

"You like that huh…Meepers?" She knelt down and asked the cat, eliciting another one. They both laughed, that was until the cat walked into his closet, lay on a pile of clothes and made herself comfortable.

"Oh no, not my closet" Grissom said and Sara laughed.

"Sorry Griss, looks like she's made up her mind" Sara said through a smile. Grissom left the room and came back with the nesting box and the two of them set it up. Sara helped Grissom clear everything off the floor of his closet and set up the cat box, food dishes, and nesting box.

"Well, doesn't she look comfortable" Sara commented looking at a sleeping cat, snuggled securely in her box.

"Yep" Grissom said through a yawn.

"Let's let the poor pup in and then go to bed" Sara said to him and he gave her one of his smiles.

He grabbed her around the waist "bed sounds great" he said in a low voice, sending shivers down her spine. Grissom nibbled at her neck and she moaned. He was steadily trying to feel every part of her body he could when Sara stopped him.

"The dog" she said, raising an eyebrow. Grissom let out a frustrated sigh and then headed to the back door to let Hank in. When he got back to the room Sara was lying on the bed with nothing but her skin on and his mouth instantly began to water.

He quickly made his way to the bed, shedding his clothes on the way. He climbed onto the bed and laid out beside her, slowly trialing a hand up her side. Her flesh began to shiver with the contact and he lowered his lips to hers.

He played with her hair as he kissed her gently; wanting to go slow this time and enjoy every sensation she had to offer. He wanted her to experience his love making in a slow assault on her senses.

Slowly he began to trail kisses from her mouth to her neck, nipping and licking as he went. He made his way across her shoulders and felt her breath hitch as his tongue left a wet trail down to her breast.

He enveloped her nipple into his mouth and circled the nub with his tongue while he reached up with his other hand and gently pinched the other. Sara arched into his touch and felt heat pooling at her core.

Grissom released the nub in his mouth and moved to the other while his hand began to trail down her stomach and to her core. He sucked the nub in his mouth at the same time he pushed a finger in her folds.

Sara sucked in a breath and moved under her probing fingers. He began to kiss his way down, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. When he reached her clit he began to give it the same attentions he had been giving her nipples just moments before.

Sara moaned out as he set a steady rhythm between tongue and touch. Sara's walls began to contract and Grissom gave her clit one last lingering tug before making his was back up to claim her mouth in a searing kiss.

Sara could taste herself on him and delighted in it. She lifted a leg and wrapped it around his waist, drawing him in as close as she could. He got the hint and entered her quickly, causing her to gasp with the action.

Their breaths and heartbeats came as one as the rhythm was set. They took their time, making love slowly, and it was making love. This was not sex, not even close. A slow dance was taking place between the two and they reveled in it.

Grissom made one long gentle thrust after another into Sara and she matched him beat for beat. They were losing themselves in the music they were creating, moving to a rhythm only they could follow.

Grissom could feel her closing in on euphoria and he was right behind her. Picking up the pace just enough to push them both over the edge as they each whispered their names out. Just like the lovemaking was slow, low voices were all that was needed to convey what they were both feeling.

The room gradually became quiet as the two of them curled together in bed, the glow of love surrounding them like an invisible shield. Grissom wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close, breathing in her distinctive scent.

No words were needed as they began to fall asleep, each confident in the love they had shown each other. He kissed her gently on the nape of the neck and she smiled right before the two of them fell into the most restful sleep either of them had had in a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

Early that evening the two of them were woken by a sound coming from the closet. They looked at each other and then at the closet, waiting to hear the noise again. A minute later and they were rewarded for their patience.

The tiniest of meows came out of the closet and the two of them got out of bed, put on some clothes and walked over to it. Grissom gently opened the door to find Meepers in her box with a mass of movement attached to her.

They made their way into the closet and up to the cat. She looked up at them and let out a very proud meow before returning to cleaning the kitten nearest to her head. They knelt down beside her and looked on.

They discovered a total of four kittens, two pure black and two black and white. Apparently while they were asleep Meepers was hard at work giving birth to her brood. Sara looked on in wonderment as the little momma took care of her kittens.

It was second nature to the cat to give birth and tend to her kittens and Sara wished it was that way for her. The one time she had been left to watch over an infant she was well out of her league. She remembered well the feeling of ineptitude when it came to what the infant needed and she had to admit she was thankful when the mother came to pick the child up.

Sara reached into the box and gave the little momma a scratch on the head and was rewarded with a couple of licks to her hand. She smiled down at the cat and her kittens. She didn't balk when Grissom gently picked up one of the kittens and inspected it.

"You did good little meepers" she said as he placed that kitten down and pulled out another. Meepers watched Grissom intently as he inspected the last two kittens and licked each of them when he was done, almost like she was counting to make sure they were all there.

"All four are boys" he said when he was done and Sara looked up at him.

"I think you did really good, little momma" Grissom said to the cat as he gave her a scratch behind the ears. She looked up at him and gave him a proud look along with a meow. The two of them exchanged a smile and headed out of the closet to get ready for work.

An hour later and they were heading out the door, having checked on the cat and closed the door to keep Hank out.

"Think she'll be alright?" Sara asked Grissom.

"She'll be fine" he responded before giving her a kiss and opening her car door for her "see you at work" he said, closing the door and heading to his own car.

"Hey Sara" Greg greeted as he came into the break room "I called your apartment today buy you weren't there."

"Oh yeah, what'd you want?" she asked in reply.

"I got that new movie I was talking about the other day and was wondering if you wanted to have a movie night?" he asked raising his eyes suggestively.

"Sorry Greggo, my apartment's being fumigated. Seems the upstairs neighbor had a roach problem" she supplied as an excuse just as Grissom came in.

"Who has a roach problem?" he said looking around the room with a certain gleem in his eyes.

"My apartment" Sara said quickly "I mean my neighbors, my apartment's getting fumigated." Grissom's face fell with this information and they all chuckled at him.

"Well, your just going to have to live with that decision" he said with a slight smile, knowing it was just a cover story "now assignments, busy night."

Almost the entire crew ended up working doubles and it was well into the next day when they got off. Sara was sitting in front of her locker with her head leaning against it while Warrick and Nick put their things in theirs.

"Man that was a tough night" Greg siad coming into the locker room stinking.

"Oh man, you stink" Nick chimed in pinching his nose and waving a hand in front of him "you have a fight with a skunk or something?"

"For your information" he began head held high for a minute before he cracked "it was two."

"That sucks" chimed in Warrick.

"Yeah, an the dead body didn't help either. I had to have thrown up five times before I had them separated" and he gave a shudder of discust.

"They were all mixed together?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, not only that but they were all stuffed in a refrigerator, unplugged, and closed. Between the fur, bones, and soup I was able to tell what they were. I never want a case like that again."

Greg had just finished stating that when Grissom came in with some shopping bags. "A donation from the lab personel, say they can't take the smell" he said with a sniff.

He handed the bags over to Greg, two contianed tomato juice, and the other two had lemons. "Your choice which you try first" he commented before looking over at Sara.

He opened his locker and began to gather his things.

"Later Griss" Nick said leaving the room "stinky" he said to Greg with a nod to the head and a chuckle, Sara couldn't help but give one herself. "Later Sar" he siad.

"Later Nick" she muffled.

"Yeah, I'm off too, before the stink rubs off on me too" Warrick supplied and left with bye's from them all.

"I guess I better put in some shower time" Greg commented grabbing his shower things and the shopping bags "gonna take some time to get this smell off."

Sara was overcome with a fit of laughter as Greg made his way out of the room. She had been stressed by the day. Her and Grissom worked a double murder and it was a horrific scene. She had to admit she needed the laugh.

Grissom was about to say something when Catherine came into the locker room "I don't know about you two, but I'm beat. I am so glad I have tonight off."

"Lucky you" Sara said with a smirk "enjoy the day with Linds though, she has that concert tonight right?"

"Oh crap" was Cath's response "I forgot, thanks Sara."

"Don't mention it, I am beat by the way" she said raising up from the bench and heading out of the locker room "see you guys later." Her phone began to vibrate almost the instant she got to her car. She pulled it out and looked at it. Grissom.

_Dinner _the text read and she smiled.

_veggie burger _she typed in before getting in her car.

_Desert _he asked back.

_When you get home _she replied with a grin before starting the car and looking over at Grissom's. He was sitting in the front seat and gaping at his phone. He looked up at her and she blew him a kiss and he smiled at her.

_you get extra fries _his next text read.

She just smiled over at him before pulling out of the space and heading to the townhouse.


	13. Chapter 13

When Grissom came home the house was quiet

When Grissom came home the house was quiet. He could tell Sara was there because not only was her car in the driveway but her keys were on the table next to the door. He placed his briefcase on the floor and headed to the kitchen with the dinner bags.

He heard Sara in the bedroom and headed that way after placing the bags on the counter. He found her lying on her stomach in the closet, talking to meepers as she watched the cat nurse.

"I brought dinner" he said and she turned his way with a smile.

He held a hand out to her and she took it. He helped her off the floor, "how is the little mamma today?" he asked.

"She's fine. I fed and watered her after I let Hank out back" she said as they headed back to the kitchen. Sara walked over to the sliding doors leading out to the deck and let Hank back in.

Hank ran his way over to Grissom and plowed into him. Grissom laughed at the dogs antics and kneeled down to give him a scratch. The dog jumped up and down when he heard the familiar clinking of food hitting his dish, running over to it and shoving his face in it.

Both Grissom and Sara laughed at that. Grissom took the takeout bags over to the dinning table and the two of them sat down to eat.

"I am so tired" Sara commented through a bite of vegi burger.

"Mmmm…so am I" he agreed "that was a trying case" he said looking up at her. He inspected her through the corner of his eye while she ate. The case had been trying for him, he could only imagine how it was for her.

All she did in response was to nod her head. They ate a couple of minutes more in silence, neither wanting to speak of what was going through their minds. Grissom thought back to earlier that day.

_Him and Sara walked into the house and were immediately assaulted with the smell of iron in the air. They looked around them, noting the blood spatter on the walls. They both decided it was going to be a long day._

_Without word Sara turned to the right and Grissom to the left to process the scene. There were three bodies in total and one was not better than the other. Apparently a mother of three snapped while making dinner._

_Sara made her way into the kitchen where the slaughter had begun. Lying on the floor near the table was the body of a five year old girl. The front of her dress was crimson and the knife wounds the obvious cause of death._

_She began to snap pictures of the body so David could take her to the morgue. Sara noted the dark, curly hair as she snapped a picture of the position of the body. Trying hard not to become overwhelmed with the scene, she removed herself emotionally._

_Once she was done with the body and it was placed in a bag and taken out she began to process the room. Several blood samples, pictures, and evidence bags later she was done with the room and preceded to the next, following the trail of blood leading her way._

_Grissom was just coming into the same room, following his own trial. He looked up at her and held up an evidence bag containing a knife._

"_I found the murder weapon next to the body" he said indicating the room he just left._

"_Twelve year old boy was running towards the front door when she caught up to him" he finished before stepping further into the room._

_The two of them looked down at the last body. An infant, about two weeks old lay in a portable crib. Sara felt a tug on her heart and quickly squashed it down, hoping she wouldn't be sick._

"_This is where it started" Grissom said, looking around the room. Sara looked up at him questioningly._

"_The mother confessed" he answered her "said she couldn't take it any longer. Jim says she's out of her mind" he finished, beginning to snap pictures. Sara began to take samples and bag the evidence._

_Several hours later they had managed to gain a good theory on why the mother did what she did. Sara had found a prescription of anti-depressants on the bedside table. The mother had evidently been suffering from post partum depression and was being treated for it._

_It didn't work._

Sara placed the garbage from her meal into the bag and got up from the table "I'm going to take a shower" and left the room.

Grissom took in a deep breath and slumped against his chair, he waited until he heard the shower before going into the room. Though the shower was loud he could still hear Sara crying.

He quickly shucked his clothes and got into the shower, pulling her into his arms and holding her tight while she cried.

"I don't understand" she exclaimed through sobs "she could have…"

"Shhh…" he consoled her "I know" he continued.

He reached behind her and grabbed the shampoo, placing some into her hair and massaging it in. He felt her begin to relax as he rinsed it out and conditioned it. By the time he was beginning to wash her body the crying had stopped.

She leaned into him when he washed her back and he could feel her breasts pressing against his bare chest. He couldn't help but react but refused to give into the urges. He rinsed her off and quickly cleaned himself while she watched.

He turned the water off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her before getting one for himself. She stood there waiting for him to make a move. He did, but it was not the one she expected.

He gently shoved her into the room and sat her on the bed, going to the dresser and pulling out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. She was surprised when he handed them to her. She looked at him momentarily and then stood up.

She dropped the towel to the floor and began to dress while he watched. He was enthralled by the movement of her body but managed to keep his own under control. He walked over to his own side of the bed.

He quickly got into some boxers before climbing into the bed and under the covers. Sara slipped in on the other side and he pulled her against him, spooning his body up against her back.

"Go to sleep Sara" he said in a loving whisper. To his surprise, within moments, her breathing had steadied and she was asleep.

**I have no idea where this chapter came from, but I am used to being the pawn of the story…so bear with me. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

Sara was the first to wake that evening and carefully got out of the bed

**I finally managed to squeak out a couple of hours out of my week. I'm really hoping to post to all my stories. Enjoy and leave me a review.**

Sara was the first to wake that evening and carefully got out of the bed. She crept over to her bag, pulled out her jogging clothes, put them on, and stepped out of the room. Hank was on the other side of the door waiting for her.

She smiled when the dog began to enthusiastically wag his tail. She patted him on the head and walked to the closet to retrieve her shoes. When she got there she saw the leash and decided to take the pup on a short run with her.

She quickly wrote out a note for Grissom and hooked the leash to the dog. Sara started the run at a slow pace to make sure the dog could keep up. While the two of them ran she thought about the last week.

Suddenly the sight of Nick once more in the glass coffin came flooding into her mind and she suddenly stopped running. It was the first time she had thought about it in almost three days.

She began running once more, picking up the pace a little to try and dispel the thoughts running through her mind. Hank diligently ran beside her, somehow sensing she needed the company.

She thought of how Nick had looked when they finally got him out of his almost grave. How his body flew through the air and landed on the ground in front of them, shaking from the toxins running through him.

She remembered watching Grissom as he ran up to Nick and inspected him, notifying the paramedics of the red ant bites. Nick was barely holding on when they placed him in the ambulance, Warrick and Catherine jumping in with him.

Her, Grissom, and Greg spent the next twelve hours combing the scene for evidence. It was everywhere because of the bomb, but they refused to leave before every bit was found.

Once the evidence was collected and dropped off at the lab they headed over to the hospital. Sara noticed a park and ran over to it, deciding Hank might need a rest.

The dog happily stopped as Sara sat at a bench to rest. She pulled out her water bottle and took a deep pull from it before pouring some in her hand and letting the dog lap it up. Once the dog had his fill she got back up and the two of them began to jog back to the house.

Grissom was awake by the time she got back and was staring intently at the coffee pot. Sara chuckled when she saw him.

"What?" he asked when she kept looking at him.

"Nothing" she replied before heading to the bedroom for a shower.

"Breakfast?" he asked.

"After my shower" she yelled from the bathroom.

He began to pull ingredients from the cupboard for waffles while she took her shower. He was just pulling the first one from the waffle iron when she came out in her robe, her hair wrapped in a towel.

He stopped what he was doing to give her a good look, he had never seen that done to a towel and was very interested in how it was done.

"Are you going to just stand there and stare at me or are you going to give me that?" she asked, pointing at the waffle still in his hand.

He shook his head and handed her the plate with the waffle. He watched as she took in a deep breath before slathering it in butter and syrup.

"Nice look" he said with a slight chuckle.

She stopped buttering her waffle long enough to give him a look. He couldn't help it when he began to laugh out loud. The look on her face along with the towel on her head just made the whole look…well…funny.

That was until she punched him in the arm.

"Ow" he said and looked at her.

"That's what you get" she said, reaching up and pulling the towel off her head. Her hair came cascading down in a mass of curls and Grissom couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She smiled, "you might want to take care of that before it burns" and took her plate and syrup to the table to eat.

Grissom looked down and noticed the steam coming out of the waffle maker, managing to save his waffle just in time. He placed it on his plate and joined Sara at the table.

"Did you have a good run?" he asked as he buttered his waffle. Sara just took another bite and nodded her head.

"How was Hank?" he asked, hoping to get a bit more of an answer.

"Fine" was all he got.

"Sara? It there something wrong? Talk to me."

Sara stopped eating and began to push the food around on her plate instead. Grissom gave her the time she needed to pull her thoughts together.

"I was thinking of Nick"

His head shot up and he looked at her. There was a tear making its way down her cheek. He got up and pulled her into an embrace. "Honey, it's alright. Nick's fine."

Her shoulders began to shake and she pulled him closer to her. "I know…it's just. I can still see… him…in the…c…c…coffin" she almost couldn't say the last word through the sobs.

They had avoided the subject long enough; it was time for them to face what had happened.


	15. Chapter 15

**Because of my forever getting this out to you all, I have given you a treat. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Connie**

Grissom took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. This was only the second time he had ever seen Sara break down in front of him, only this time he had the courage to hold her to him. He too had been thinking of Nick a lot lately.

Every time he closed his eyes he remembered Nick in that box, going into shock from the ant bites. If they had been two minutes later he would have been dead. He inwardly cringed at the thought.

He waited until she calmed before guiding her to the living room and sitting her down on the couch. He continued to hold her close to him; she soon began to speak again.

"I was always confident we would find him but…I think I always had the little feeling in the back of my mind that we wouldn't. I didn't want to face what it would be like."

"I felt the same way" he said.

Sara was a little astounded by the admission he just made.

"I kept myself in control for the rest of you. You had to think positively, I had to think positively. I really didn't want to think about having to tell his parents."

It was true, it's what drove him to make the drop instead of letting someone else do it. It's what kept him at the lab while he sent the others home to rest. He couldn't sleep, but he couldn't let them see it.

When they finally found him, when Grissom saw him in that glass coffin, shaking and scared, it broke his heart. This was a man he came to consider a son and he had to see him close to death. He could only imagine what his parents were going through at the time.

"I know you didn't sleep" she said after a moment "I know because I didn't either. I couldn't. And when you went to make that drop and the building blew up…I…I"

"Shhh…it's alright" he comforted "I'm here, I'm fine."

"I was so afraid you were dead when we heard what had happened over the radio. I couldn't go on if I lost you" she said through tears.

He rubbed small circles on her back as he let her calm down. He had thought the same thing when he had found he survived the explosion. He considered himself lucky to have a second chance at making a new life. This time to include Sara.

"It was stupid of me to do that. I know that now, but I felt I couldn't trust anyone else to do it." Sara nodded her head against his chest.

"I'm just glad it didn't turn out worse than what it was" she sat up and looked at him, "I really couldn't have bared it if you had died…"

"Let's put it behind us and move on" he said lifting his hand and gently tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. She smiled and nodded her head.

He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, savoring the slightly sweet taste from the syrup she had consumed. She smiled into his lips and deepened the kiss, pushing him against the back of the couch.

He reached up and encircled her with his arms, pulling her even closer to him. She nibbled on his lip and he sucked in a breath. When he felt her hand so very near his groin he let out his breath on a growl.

He let his hands lead themselves to her the soft ivory skin of her breasts and pushed the fabric of her robe away for better access. As soon as one was free of its covering he dipped down suckled gently on an erect nipple.

Sara gasped when she felt his warm lips surrounding the bud of nerves and began to work his pants. The fact that he wore sweats, and to her amazement nothing under, was a delight.

She slipped her hands in and freed his erection from its hiding place. She grasped him and was rewarded with a gentle bite on her own sensitive flesh. He released her pink flesh and began to kiss his way to the other.

Sara leaned her head back and allowed him full access to his desires. He was more than willing to devoir all he could. He would have done so forever if it had not been for the sudden movement of her hands on his aroused and swollen skin.

She pumped him once, and then again, judging how long it would take for him to come. He gave her a devilish grin when she did it a third time and he thrust into her hand.

He grabbed her waist and pulled the both of them into a sitting position, her bottom firmly planted on his lap. With little adjustment he was at her entrance and she loomed above him, waiting for the right moment.

She did not expect him to thrust upward and was breathless when he filled her completely, making her breathless with the motion. Soon the two of them were moving. The length of him delving deeper and deeper with each languid thrust of his hips and her own downward movement.

Swifter and swifter they flew, pounding themselves into a frenzy of need either had yet to fulfill. Sweat began to pool on their skin as they grew closer to climax. Their eyes closing in ecstasy as they swiftly began to feel the heat grow.

Grunts and moans were all that could be heard besides the faint slapping of slick skin. He could feel her muscles begin to contract around him and he thrust into her faster. The contraction of skin around his throbbing need making him pull her in closer.

Deeper he drove and deeper her orgasm went. Bright lights sparked behind his closed lids as his own orgasm overtook him. She continued to milk him for every ounce and once he was soft within her walls she collapsed against his chest.

The two of them sat there, still and quiet, him still placed within her walls. He could still feel the lingering effects of her orgasm and couldn't help but smile to himself. She lifted her head and looked at him.

He looked back at her with what could only be love and pulled her in for a generous kiss. Just as it was deepening his phone rang. Sara gave a little laugh and stood up, releasing him from her grasp.

He reached for his phone and with a glance at the retreating back of the woman he loved he barked into the phone, "Grissom."


	16. Chapter 16

**I have decided I have been neglectful of this story long enough, so I'm posting a chapter. Sorry about the wait.**

**Connie**

"Someone got up on the wrong end of the bed" was Brass's response, "Sorry to bother but we have a 419 and everyone else is tapped. Tried to call Sara, but there was no response" Brass said.

"Alright, where's the body?" he said a little calmer. Brass gave him the instructions and a minute later heard the shower going. He hung up the phone and made his way to the shower.

"We have work" he said, getting in with her. He loved to see her skin wet and had a hard time limiting himself to just washing. Sara was having a hard time as well and the two of them ended up taking a little more time than planned getting ready.

When they showed up at the crime scene Brass scowled at them, "what took you so long? Never mind, I don't think I want to know."

Both Sara and Grissom gave a sheepish smile, "Where's the body?" he asked, indicating the conversation was over. He directed them in the right direction and Grissom headed off.

"Sorry about that Brass, my phone was dead" Sara apologized before following Grissom to the body. Brass just gave a chuckle, yeah right…phone died.

When David came and released the body Brass was surprised to see that Sara was going with. That meant she was lead on the case, and Grissom usually never gave that position. Grissom stayed behind and continued to process the last of the scene.

"So" Brass began "Sara's running the show huh?" Grissom took in a deep breath.

"I was lead last time" he explained.

"Uh huh."

Grissom stood up and walked the last of the evidence to the car, packing it in the back while Brass continued to push daggers in his back with his stare.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Grissom asked without turning around.

"No, I think I have everything I need" and he walked away. Grissom knew he was just trying to get to him and ignored the man. Brass was a great detective and Grissom had a good idea that he knew just how deep his feelings for Sara were.

Sara was photographing the body when her cell went off "Sidle".

"Just wanted to give you a heads up about a certain detective friend of ours" Grissom said into the phone as Sara witnessed Brass walk into the morgue.

"Speak of the devil" she said loud enough for him to hear. Brass just smiled back at her "say hi to Gil for me will ya."

Sara turned three shades of red before hearing what Grissom was saying on the other end of the phone "not much of a heads up huh. Sorry. He just wants to irritate us with his humor." he finished as Sara chuckled.

"Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

Sara almost dropped the phone when she heard those words come from his mouth. Brass looked at her and noticed the emotions passing across her face. He quietly backed out of the room and let Sara have some privacy.

"Sara?"

"I'm sorry, I…I love you too" she stammered into the phone just as Bras made it out of the room, he smiled widely as he made his way to his office, almost skipping in delight.

For one of the first times Sara processed a body with a smile on her face, and when doc came in she just couldn't wipe it off her face. He kept glancing at her as he did a preliminary on the body.

"I'll give you a page when I'm done with the autopsy."

"K" and she left the room. Al watched her leave and shook his head before lowering the scalpel for the first incision.

Grissom watched as Sara made her way to his office, a smile plastered on her face. He took pride in knowing it was he who put it there. He just hoped she would be just as happy with the question he had for her.

"Hey" she said leaning on the edge of his office doorway.

"Hey, ready to go over some evidence?"

She nodded her head and the two of them made their way to the layout room to process. An hour went by in companionable silence, the two of them concentrating on processing the evidence when Sara began to hum.

Grissom watched her out of the edge of his eyes while he continued to process. He was finding the melodic tune she hummed to be beautiful to the ears. He didn't recognize the tune, but he knew it was something she must really like because there was no hesitation while she was humming.

Gradually the humming turned into quiet singing and the lilt in her voice made his heart sing. He listened on in amazement as she continued to sing and process the evidence. He couldn't help the smile that passed across his face while he processed to the impromptu music.

Greg watched on is surprise as he witnessed his boss nodding his head to the tune coming out of Sara's mouth. He recognized the tune and almost laughed knowing the man would not approve of the original version of the song.

He and Sara had head banged to this song on the way to a crime scene more than once. He listened a little more to the song. He recognized the words, but she was singing them to a different tune, making it sound a lot different than it did…

A look of shock overtook his features, she turned it from a rock song to a love song…and Grissom was listening to it with…"Oh. My. God" he said below his breath.

"What?" Warrick asked, thinking there was something wrong with the evidence they were processing.

"Nothing" Greg said quickly, "it's just….well look" and he pointed to the couple in the room next to them.

Warrick looked to where Greg was pointing and stopped what he was doing. Grissom and Sara were both swaying to what Sara was singing, smiles on both their faces as they processed their individual pieces of evidence.

"Well…um…well" Warrick said before shrugging his shoulders, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" Greg responded before they each reluctantly began to concentrate on their own tasks, little sniggers coming out as they worked.


	17. Chapter 17

**Finished this up today for you guys, sorry for the wait…but midterms are a bitch. Enjoy.**

**Connie**

The rest of the week went by for the two of them much the same. They worked together often and spent much of their time together. Meepers settled in well with the household, even accepting Hank and his antsy puppyhood.

Sara had yet to spend even one night in her own apartment and Grissom was feeling more confident about his decision. He had been mulling the question over in his head, placing himself and Sara in various situations where she answered it.

It's not like it was going to change anything. He just had to get the nerve up to do it. That one week quickly turned into several and he still hadn't broached the subject. Then one day he just spit it out.

He and Sara were the only ones left for the latest assignment, and it was a doosy.

"We have a body at the lake" he said coming into the break room. Sara was sitting at the table nursing a cup of tea, "you feeling alright?" he asked with concern.

She nodded her head while holding a hand over her yawning mouth, "just tired. Kittens kept waking me up trying to escape their cage."

"You can sleep on the way there" he offered. She handed him the keys to the Denali and then grabbed her kit. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep and he kept the radio down to allow her the opportunity.

On the way there he thought about all that had transpired over the last few weeks and smiled. More had happened than he ever thought possible. After a couple of weeks Sara moved in completely, letting the lease to her apartment lapse.

Meepers and the four kittens were doing great, the kittens slowly trying to claim the house as their own. Hank took to checking on them every chance he could get and had grown considerably himself.

They were almost like a proper family. All they needed was the b… He stopped that thought before it had a chance to get anywhere. He had to think of asking her first.

When they arrived at the crime scene he gently nudged Sara awake, she was reluctant. He smiled and nudged her a bit more. She finally woke and stretched herself as she got out of the car. He made his way to the back and got out their kits while she woke herself up a bit more.

"Have a good nap?" he asked as he handed her kit over.

"Felt great."

"Time to work"

They both headed to the crime scene and when they got there they found a cop puking his guts out. He looked up long enough to point them in the right direction and they followed the finger. They both knew this was not a good sign.

When they got to the body they discovered there was more than one and prepared themselves for a long shift.

Grissom's phone rang and when he answered he found out David was delayed because of an accident on the way.

"Going to have to work extra late on this one" Grissom said, "David won't be here for at least another two hours. He got caught in traffic."

Sara groaned as the stink of the bodies infiltrated her nostrils. This wasn't the first floater she had to process, and it certainly wasn't going to be the last, but it was really making her feel sick. She backed up a bit to give herself a little breathing room.

"You alright?" Grissom asked when he witnessed her movement.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just needed some fresh air." This scene was going to make her puke, she just knew it.

They began to process the scene and Sara tried her best to breath out of her mouth while they worked, it made the stench a little better, but not much.

Grissom kept looking over at her with trepidation, and she knew he was looking for signs of being sick, he wanted to make sure he was nearby to help her if she needed it. He had only heard of her being sick because of a body one other time.

He knew she would be mortified if she did it again. She seemed to be holding her own, so he moved on with collecting evidence. While he worked his thought once more traveled to the question that plagued his mind on a daily basis.

He felt his pocket, reassured the box he had been carrying around for weeks was still there. I was his mothers. In his mind he began practicing what to say…

_Sara you're the love of my life…_no too sappy for her.

_Sara I've loved you from…_no still sappy.

_Sara will you do me the honors…_a little better, but still not right.

"Marry me" yeah, that might work.

"What?" he heard.

"What?" he said back, did he say that last one out loud.

"Did you just…" he nodded his head, afraid of what her answer would be. Before either of them could get out another word, Sara's hand shot to her mouth and she was running for the waters edge. Seconds later Grissom could hear her retching.


	18. Chapter 18

**I am very sorry for taking so long to update this story. Life has just gotten in the way and I am trying to keep up. School will be out after next week and I will be able to write to my hearts content and actually post once in a while. Thanks for all the support and Enjoy the chapter.**

He followed her quickly to make sure she was alright. He held her hair back while she convulsed with the retches and rubbed small circles on her back. When she seemed be done she slumped down to the ground and took in a couple of deep breaths.

"Not quite the answer I was looking for" he said calmly as he took a seat next to her, "was that a yes or a no?"

Sara's shoulders began to shake and she still hadn't said anything to him.

"I'm sorry Sara, I didn't mean…" was as far as he got before he realized she was shaking with laughter.

"Honey?"

"I'm sorry Gil. That was just so you" she started through the laughter, "I'm trying not to puke over a couple of dead bodies and you just pop the question…" she doubled over in laughter. Finally getting the humor in the situation he began to chuckle himself.

"I guess that really was me wasn't it. Can't seem to do anything right when it comes to something personal."

"Oh Gil, I wouldn't have had it any other way. I'd kiss you right now if it weren't for the…you know."

"So…was that a yes?" he asked anxiously.

Smiling wide she nodded her head at him, "oh yes, yes. Yes. Yes." And she took him in a great big hug. He hugged her tight to him, elated with her answer.

"Ahem" they heard behind them, David was standing not so comfortably a few feet away, "Um…the um bodies are ready to…" he trailed off, obviously having seen everything.

"Thanks David, we'll be there in a moment" Grissom answered, unable to remove the smile off his face. The love of his life had just agreed to marry him and he didn't care if the whole world knew.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag now" Sara said with her own smile.

"Guess so, lets finish up, then we can celebrate" he hummed into her ear. She shivered with the implications in his voice and her body vibrated with need.

"Yeah, lets."

They managed to get through the crime scene without Sara having another episode and were on their way back to the lab in no time. When they got there everyone was giving them the eye. They tried to keep in the smiles while they walked to the evidence counter to log it in.

"Everyone is staring at us" Sara said under her breath, "news sure does travel fast."

"Yes it does" was Grissom's reply. They weren't going to be able to keep away from the inquisition for long, but they took their time logging in the evidence. One by one the crew made their way into the break room, all of them waiting for them.

"Ready" he asked quietly as they logged in the last piece of evidence.

"As ready as I ever will be."

He pulled her aside, "You might need this" he said as he pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it up. She looked from the ring to him, "It was my mothers, she gave it to me years ago. Said I needed to… save it for someone special."

He took the ring from the box and slid it on her finger before wrapping her in a hug. Sara was never one prone to crying, but at this moment she could feel the tears pooling in her eyes. She took in a deep breath, trying to stave them off but a couple made their way out anyway.

He reached a hand up and gently wiped the tears away.

"Oh Gil, I love it" she finally choked out. He smiled at her widely; he would have done more if it hadn't been for the audience they seemed to have accumulated. Damn glass walls. He placed his hand at the small of her back and guided her to the break room where their family waited for them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright guys, I know it has been forever since I posted to this story, and for that I am deeply sorry. As a penance for my sin, I am giving you a treat. Hope you enjoy it and leave me a review.**

To their surprise when they got to the break room they were greeted with smiles and applause. Nick was the first to come up to Sara and envelope her into a hug while Warrick slapped Grissom on the back in congratulations.

Greg was practically weeping at the table while Catherine wore a shit eating grin on her face. Everyone seemed to be happy the two of them were together. Cath got up from her chair and walked over to Sara, surprising her by taking her into a hug. Sara at first didn't know what to do.

Finally she settled on patting her on the back before pulling back. Once disengaged from Catherine she only had a moment before Greg was plowing into her. "Sara" he fake wailed, "why…Sara…why" he continued placing his hand over his chest dramatically.

Leave it to Greg to lighten any mood with his unique humor. They all began to laugh while Grissom scowled at the young CSI, only spurring them on to laugh harder. Soon even Grissom was letting out a chuckle or two.

"Alright guys, go home" Grissom said and they all dispersed, heading towards the locker room.

The two of them grabbed quick showers before meeting back up in the locker room, the rest of the crew had already left and they took advantage of what little alone time at work they were going to get.

"That went better than I thought it would" Sara said to Grissom on their way out, "I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't that." He nodded his head, knowing the guys were more like family than co-workers.

"So…about that celebration…" he said as he leaned in and nuzzled her ear. Sara's body responded immediately, heat radiating from her head to her toes. Then her stomach growled.

"Breakfast first then" he said chuckling, and placing his hand at the small of her back and leading her to the car. Grissom decided, since finding a new freedom with their relationship, that going out to breakfast was a good idea. That was until he remembered the stink emanating from the two of them.

He headed for the grocery store instead. As they headed for the fruit isle more than one person turned and headed the other way. Even with showers before they left work, the stink was unbearable to a person without the resistance they had developed.

They let out a chuckle when a young man searching through the bacon packages wrinkled his nose and began to check himself, sniffing under his armpits and then, deciding it wasn't him, started sniffing the bacon.

Sara and Grissom had a hard time keeping a strait face as Grissom reached over and grabbed a package from the display. The man quickly covered his mouth and nose and backed away, stumbling slightly as he tried to get away from them.

They laughed their way to the checkout.

"Hey Dr. Grissom" the girl at the counter said, "bad night huh" she continued, trying to breath from her mouth.

"Yeah, bad night" he tried to say, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. The girl knew not to ask, she did once and regretted it when he began to talk, in detail, about the bug covered body he spent the night with, the poor girl steadily growing greener with each word.

It wouldn't have been too bad, he thought, if he hadn't had such a gleeful smile on his face. She knew his line of work, and that he was a respectable person, but he had to admit, he thought he creeped her out just a bit.

Sara suppressed a smile as they were checked out and left the store. They headed home, the euphoria of the engagement unable to be broken by anything.

"What did you do to that poor girl?" Sara asked with a smile, "she looked like she deciding between running and preserving her job."

Grissom chuckled, "accidently told her about my day once, you remember the Tyler case?"

"You didn't?" she responded with horror on her face, "no wonder she looked like she wanted to run. I bet you had that elated grin on your face the entire time too, huh?" she finished, shaking her head.

He knew he didn't need to respond to that, and he didn't. Sara just said "poor girl" and left it at that.

"Need some help to make sure you get everywhere?" Sara asked when they entered the house and was putting the groceries away. She was holding up the plastic bag full of lemons.

"Thought you would never ask" Grissom grinned and took the bag from her, heading towards the bathroom, Sara in hot pursuit. She came into the bathroom just as he was removing his shirt and helped him out of it.

Once he was bereft of al his clothes, he helped her out of hers. With each piece of clothing that was removed he covered her exposed flesh with little kisses. He lavished a great deal of attention to her breasts when he released them from their material bindings.

He leaned down and pulled one into his mouth, giving it a generous tug with his teeth, eliciting an excited moan from her. He licked his way to her other breast and gave it the same attention as the other. Sara ran her hands through his hair and pulled gently on the curls as he bit down on her other nipple.

He brought himself down to his knees in front of her as he attacked the button and zip of her pants, kissing his way down as he slid them off with her underwear. He kissed a trail of fire down one leg and then back up the other.

Her moans became excited the closer he came to her core and she gasped when he grazed his nose against the soft curls at her apex. She was already so wet for him. "You smell so wonderful" he hummed against her folds, eliciting an excited intake of breath from her.

He reached a hand up and trialed it along her inner thighs and she spread her legs for him. He took full advantage by licking the entire line of her folds before delving deeper. "Shit" she seethed as she felt his tongue begin to lavish her.

She grabbed the countertop behind her and held on for dear life as he began to nip and suck on her sensitive bud. "Oh God!" she yelled as he placed a finger at her entrance and began to pump it in and out.

She ran her fingers through his hair and grabbed on as he placed yet another finger inside her, increasing the rhythm and curling his fingers inside her. The pressure he exerted with his tongue became stronger and she could feel the ball of heat gathering in her stomach, she was so close.

He could sense it too, sucking her bud into his mouth with vigor as he picked up the pace of his fingers, moving them in and out in bursts of energy. "Fuck…Oh…Gil" she yelled out as he felt her muscles begin to contract around his probing fingers.

He held onto her bud, sucking it gently while she rode out her orgasm before pulling away and kissing his way back up her body. She shuddered with every lick and nip he gave to her already sensitive body.

He reached into the shower and turned on the water, pulling her into the stall with him. He pressed her against the wall and pushed his rock hard dick against her, letting her feel the effect she had on him. He leaned down and pulled one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it hungrily while he ground his erection against her.

"I need you" she began to plead and he was more than willing to oblige. He grabbed one of her legs up to his waist and plunged himself inside her very wet pussy. He pressed her harder against the wall of the shower as she lifted her other leg to meet the first, latching her feet together behind his back.

A small part of him registered the fact that he was going to feel this later in both his knees and his back, but right now he just didn't give a fuck. He slammed himself inside her, pushing both of them toward a release. He grabbed her ass and pulled her in hard as he thrust himself up.

"Fuck…" he yelled as he felt himself growing closer to climax. He reached a hand between them and began to pinch and rub her clit, making her cum hard. Her walls began to convulse around him, milking him, bringing him to a hard climax as he yelled her name.


	20. Chapter 20

After the double they pulled along with the after work activities, the two of them slept for almost ten hours. Sara was sleeping happily when she was woken by a small tongue on her nose. She wrinkled it as she opened her eyes to see the face of one of the kittens, looks like they learned how to climb the bed.

She watched as another kitten made their way over to Grissom, followed by the other two. Getting a mischievous look on her face she gently sat up and began to pick the kittens up one by one and placing them on his chest.

It wasn't long before they were attacking each other on his chest, bouncing all over the place. One of them timidly walked up to his face and began to paw his nose. Grissom wrinkled his nose in his sleep, making the kitten attack with more vigor.

The kitten must have clawed a little because Grissom woke with a start, staring down at the kitten that was still attacking his face. Sara sat beside him, trying to hold in the chuckles.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked, grabbing the kitten from his face and dropping it on one of the others on his chest. She just nodded her head. He was about to say something else when there was a wine coming from the end of the bed from Hank.

The two of them looked down just in time to see the dog jump up onto the bed, making all four of the small cats hiss and arch their backs at the same time. Grissom and Sara began to crack up as Hank quickly jumped back down from the bed and ran out of the room, his tail firmly between his legs.

"Owowowow" Grissom suddenly began to say through his laughter, he just realized how much his back hurt.

"Stay there" Sara said, getting up from the bed and getting him some pain medication, still laughing. She soon came back with a glass of water and some pills for him. He took it while she headed for the bathroom.

"What do you want for dinner" he yelled out, damned if he was going to have takeout.

"I can make dinner" she yelled back, "you need to rest that back, especially after this morning." He could hear the smile in her words and replied with his own. He got out of bed slowly, making his way to the kitchen for a glass of juice.

"I said I can do it" he heard behind him as Sara entered the kitchen.

"I'm just getting some juice, nothing more."

"So what do you want?"

"I'm really not in the mood for takeout."

"I wasn't thinking of takeout, I was thinking of pasta." Grissom shrugged his shoulders, at least it wasn't something out of a carton, "alright."

He made his way to the couch while she began taking supplies out and starting dinner. He was just getting into a documentary on the Discovery channel when he heard a loud bang in the kitchen followed by a "shit" from Sara.

By the time he made it to the kitchen, she was nowhere in sight. He went in search of her and found her in the bathroom retching.

"You ok?" he asked gently, taking a washcloth and wetting it down. He wrung it out and placed it on her neck. She nodded her head, "think I might be coming down with something" she said before another wave hit and she was leaning over the commode once more.

Sara waited until she was sure the nausea was gone before gingerly getting up from the floor. Grissom held onto her arm and guided her to the bed, "lay down." She was more than willing to comply.

"Looks like we're ordering in after all" he said with a smile, "how about some soup?"

Sara grimaced, "I think I'll just take a nap. Nothing sounds good. Sorry about dinner" she apologized.

"Don't worry about it, at least we have tonight off" he said comfortingly, "don't want you going to work if you're sick" and he got up and headed out the bedroom. It didn't take long for her to nod off.

Grissom made his way to the kitchen and called in an order of Chinese before cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, who knew someone could make so much mess by just cooking pasta? He was just finishing up when the delivery arrived.

000000000000oooooooooooo000000000000

Sara was at the commode yet again when Grissom entered the house. She had been out of action for three days, this stomach flu was killing her, she couldn't keep anything down. She felt a cool rag on her neck and thanked the stars he was there, she was too weak to get herself off the floor of the bathroom.

"I think you need to get checked out, you haven't kept anything down for three days and I'm starting to worry" he said, gently helping her off the floor, "the guys are beginning to think I won't let you out of the house" he joked.

She gave him a pathetic smile and nodded her consent, she really hated hospitals and doctor's, but this was more than the normal flu. She watched as he moved around the room, grabbing her a set of clothes and helping her get dressed. She would have complained, but she was too weak even for that.

He looked really worried as she rushed, yet again, to the bathroom, only to dry heave when she got there. There just was nothing left for her to sick up. He guided her to the car as quickly as she could go and made her comfortable in the passenger seat before rushing to his own side and starting the car.

She fell asleep on the way to the hospital and he had to wake her when they got there, deep worry lines surrounding his beautiful blue eyes. She tried to give him an encouraging smile, but it only came out as a grimace.

She must have looked really bad, because they took her back almost immediately. They began to assess her right away.

"Temperature of 102" the nurse said, "along with elevated blood pressure. How long have you been ill?"

"Five days" Grissom filled in.

"You're severely dehydrated and have some congestion in your chest, sounds like it might be pneumonia, but the doctor will have to confirm."

"Wonderful" Sara grunted, she hated being sick, she hated needles, and she hated hospitals…looks like she was going to be getting a steady dose of all three. She was taken to get an x-ray of her chest along with a throat culture and blood test before she was seen by the doctor.

The doctor came in soon after the nurse left and did his own poking and prodding. "Double pneumonia, dehydration, and a touch of bronchitis, congratulations, looks like you get an extended stay" the doctor informed her.

Oh for fucks sake, could this really be happening!

**Ha! You all thought she was going to be pregnant! Admit it, you thought that. Sorry guys, don't know if I want to do that to them in this story. Let me know yea or nay and I will listen to the majority. Leave a review…**


	21. Chapter 21

**I was so busy before…and now I'm not…I don't know what to do with myself. Clean…no. Cook…It's hotter than hell…no. Let's see…be lazy…yeah, that sounds about right…Ahhh the life of a lazy person…**

Sara got a disgusted look on her face when a nurse came in with a fluids bag and the makings of an IV hookup. Here came the needles. She wasn't afraid of needles, nor was she sickened by the sight of her own blood. It was just the general idea linking needles and all things sick.

Grissom tried to pull that 'give me a pint of your blood' crap when she came to work with him in Vegas and she just looked at him. He relented and never brought the subject up again. She smirked at the memory right before another wave of nausea hit her.

Grissom recognized the look on her face and grabbed the nearest trashcan, just in time to have her bend over it and dry heave once again. The nurse was at least nice enough to wait until her convulsing was over before she inserted the needle and hooked her up to the IV bag.

"Admitting will be here with your room information in about a half an hour. For now the doctor has ordered you to be put on fluids, antibiotics, and a steroid" the nurse said. They didn't actually expect her to take all that crap did they?

"I'll be right back with the meds" the nurse said and then left the room.

"Gil" Sara said despairingly at him.

"Sorry honey, you need to get some care."

"But you know I hate this place…it smells…"

He patted her leg and pulled her into his chest, carful of the IV, "I know" and he really did know. He knew hospitals reminded her of the short time she spent in one as a child shortly after her mother killed her father. He knew it reminded her of the 'hospital' her mother was sent to afterwards.

He also knew she hated being sick, "as soon as you're better, they'll let you come home" he said in encouragement.

She perked up a little at that, hoping she could get better quickly, this place was depressing. The nurse came back in with two needles and injected the medicine directly into her IV, 'why waste time going through the stomach' Sara thought wryly, 'probably wouldn't stay long anyway.'

An hour later Sara was being tucked into a bed she would reluctantly be calling home for a little while, "just until the lungs are a bit clearer" the doctor assured. She sat in the bed with a sour expression on her face.

"Get some sleep" Grissom said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She was having a hard time relaxing and he could tell. He stood there a moment thinking.

"Scoot over" he said and she complied. He lay down on the bed beside her and pulled her in close; she snuggled into the cleft of his arm and placed her head on his chest. Once the only thing she could smell was him, she fell asleep quickly. Not long after he joined her.

That was about how the next three days went, she slept. She couldn't remember sleeping so much in her entire life. Grissom continued to work during the night, coming every morning to see her and eventually falling asleep in the bed with her.

The nurses would wake them up around dinner time and he would head home to shower and eat before heading to work again. The guys kept a steady stream of questions for him, but he didn't want them to go and see Sara. She would kill him, then them.

"Hey sweetie" Grissom said, coming into the room after shift, "just talked to the doctor…" Sara looked at him with hope shining in her eyes.

"He say's you can come home tomorrow."

"Oh thank God" she yelled into the room. She had managed to actually stay awake the entire night, much to the dismay of her nurses. Every time they came in to check her vitals she gave them nasty looks and questioned them on when she could go home.

"You still have to take the medications and…"

"I don't care, as long as I get out of this place."

He chuckled just as a nurse came into the room, "heard our little angel gets to go home tomorrow" it was funny because Sara had been anything but to the poor nurses. To prove the point she scowled at the nurse as she took her vitals.

The nurse just smiled back at her.

"Yes she does" he confirmed, trying his best to hold in the chuckle. Sara glanced his way and he wiped the smile off his face.

"But…" he said, looking down at his feet.

"But what?" she said quickly.

"Well…you're going to have to stay in the lab for at least a week…doctor's orders" he said the last part quickly.

"Wonderful…as long as you don't stuff me in the same room with Hodges I'll be fine."

That was actually the one place they needed the most help, but Hodges wouldn't let her in there any more than she was willing to be there.

"Two more days off, then you can go back to work."

"Two more days" she moaned.

"You'll get to spend some time with the kids, they will be leaving soon. The shelter called yesterday and left a message that they found homes for three of the kittens."

"Can we keep Meepers and the other one?" she asked, a hopeful expression on her face, though she was a bit sad to see the others go, she'd become attached to the little devils.

"I already made appointments at the vet for them to go in and get fixed. Day after tomorrow we'll drop the three off at the shelter and then take Meepers and…what do you want to name the one that's left?"

"I hadn't thought about it. Which one is left?"

He looked a little sheepish, "the one with the little stripe down his face."

"Flicker" she said instantly.

"Flicker" he said with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, that stripe down his face always reminded me of a flame" and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright…Flicker…sounds good" he said the last part through a yawn and the nurse excused herself knowing he would want to lie down. When he was here, Sara was more manageable, less cranky, and slept through the checkups they had to give her.

**I know, just a filler chapter, but I think Sara's homecoming might be a bit more exciting! Leave a review…I really like seeing them.**


	22. Chapter 22

Grissom woke that evening to one of the nurses coming in for Sara's vitals. She gave him a smile, jotted down the information, and left the room before Sara woke. He reluctantly got out of bed and stretched, taking the kinks out of his muscles. He couldn't wait to sleep in his own bed again.

What little time he had managed to spend at home wasn't enough. The animals followed him around from the time he walked into the door to the time he left, even sitting themselves outside the shower while he bathed.

Hank wined every time he had to leave and Grissom was really starting to feel guilty, he got the dog because he wanted some companionship, poor dog needed a little more attention. All that would change as soon as Sara came home.

When he turned around from his stretch Sara was awake and looking at him. He recognized the look on her face and had a hard time controlling the reaction his body was having to it.

"Now Sara…" he began and her look intensified. She patted the bed next to her once more and glanced up at the clock.

"Breakfast won't be here for another half an hour and I know the nurse was just here."

"You're still not well hon" he said, but headed her way with a smile on his face anyway.

"I just want to cuddle" she responded with her own smile. He wasn't being fooled. He climbed back into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him as much as he could. She still had an IV hooked to her, hindering her efforts to pull him in closer.

"Damn thing" she hissed when she felt the tug on her hand.

"I guess I'm just going to have to do the work" he whispered into her ear while traveling a hand down slowly to cradle one of her breasts. She sucked in a breath when he passed his thumb over her nipple, feeling it pucker beneath his touch.

His hand lavished attention to each of her breasts until both peaks were taut. She was writhing beneath his hand as he began to travel it lower, passing under the covers and beneath her gown. Her breathing grew shallow and he looked at her, questioning her with his eyes.

She nodded her head and he moved his hand to her folds. Her legs spread slightly for him, telling him with her actions that she wanted him to continue. He passed his fingers lightly over her folds, she was already wet. He applied more pressure, allowing his fingers to delve deeper into her folds as he passed.

She sucked in a breath when he pressed hard on her nub before traveling further south and circling her entrance.

"Gil please…"

"Please what?" he asked with a husky voice.

"Please touch me?" she pleaded and he pushed his finger into her core. She sucked in a breath and he pumped his finger into her slowly.

"Mmmm…more" she hissed out and he inserted another finger into her, pumping them in and out faster. She began to meet his thrusts with her hips and he placed his thumb on her nub, pressing hard.

"Gil" she moaned out when he circled her bundle of nerves and pressed down again, continuing to pump his fingers in and out of her core. His erection was pressing against her hip and he couldn't help but rub against her to relieve some of the pressure.

He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her as his thumb continued its pressure and her muscles began to tighten. She was so close. He sped up his fingers, curling them inside her to reach that magic spot and her muscles spasmed, sending her to her climax.

He continued to gently thrust his fingers into her while she rode out her climax, only stopping when she collapsed back on the bed, breathing hard. He pulled his fingers out of her and brought them to his mouth.

She watched with lust filled eyes as he placed them in his mouth and cleaned them off completely. "Mmmm…delightful" he said with closed eyes. He couldn't wait to get her home tomorrow and continue this.

She snuggled herself into the crook of his arm while her breathing returned to normal. Slowly his erection began to ebb as he filled his mind with any thought other than the beauty in his arms and what he had just done to her.

Soon her dinner came in and it was time for him to leave, he placed a kiss on her forehead and squeezed her gently before sliding out of the bed and helping her sit up to eat. She looked disappointed when he stood up, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"I thought we might invite the guys over tomorrow evening for a BBQ?" he asked her, "They've been hounding me and really want to see you."

She shrugged her shoulders and lifted the lid off her plate, grimacing at the food in front of her. "Only if you make sure there are vegi-burgers and hotdogs for me, I can't stand this shit much longer" she responded. He chuckled lightly.

"And chips…and cookies…and…"

"I'll take you to the store with me, how about that?"

"I think I can handle that" she said, picking up a pathetic looking fry and nibbling on it with a depressing look.

"We'll stop at that food place you like and pick up some fries as well." She seemed to perk up at that, he bent over and kissed her once more before making his way out of the room, "Love you."

"Love you too."

When he got home Hank was waiting for him. He fed and watered the animals, let hank out into the back yard to play, and headed to his room for a shower. He stripped himself of his clothes as soon as he was in the room, not caring if he left a mess.

Turning the water to the shower on, he waited for the water to warm while filling his mind with the images of Sara writhing beneath his touch this morning. He grabbed the soap and began to wash himself, remembering the feel of her hands on him. His cock responded to his thoughts immediately, growing hard with want.

He moved his hands along his body, touching every part of himself except the one place he needed it the most, drawing out the sensations and making himself harder with want. When he thought he could take no more he finally touched himself, sucking in a hard breath when he circled the head of his cock.

He trailed his finger down the underside of his cock along the vein and his breath stuttered with the action. He pressed harder and hummed with the feel of it. When he got to the base he circled his hand around it and squeezed before pumping himself hard.

His breaths began to harden as he continued to pump himself harder and faster, his release coming closer as he squeezed himself at the base and circled his thumb around the slit in his tip. He imagined his hand to be Sara's mouth, her tongue, and he cried out as his orgasm came and he spilled himself against the wall of the shower.

He breathed deeply once more before washing himself and getting out of the shower.

**I know, Sara won't come home until the next chapter, but I couldn't help myself with this one. Hope you enjoyed the lemons! Leave a review…**


	23. Chapter 23

**I always seem to find myself apologizing to you guys about the lack of posts to this and all my stories…so once again I say sorry. There is just no good reason for me to have taken this long to post…just a bit of writers block and strained eyes.**

Grissom had to admit he was worn out. The last week had drained him completely. After he was done with his shower he got dressed for work and headed into the office.

"Hey Gil, what are you doing here? I thought you had the night off?" Catherine greeted him.

"Just came in to take care of some paperwork" he said unlocking his office, "Sara's coming home tomorrow and we wanted to know if you and the guys wanted to come over for a BBQ?"

She followed him into the office and sat down in the chair across from his desk "sounds good, I'll let the guys know."

She sat there for a moment picking at an invisible thread on her pants.

"Was there something you needed?" he asked with a pointed look.

"I was just wondering…" she trailed off. This must be something interesting if she was beating around the bush.

"Catherine, how long have we been friends?" he asked, transferring from boss to friend. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I refuse to divulge that information on the grounds it might remind you of my age" she responded and the two of them chuckled.

"But really" she said, getting back on subject, "I just wanted to let you know that…well since you and Sara are…" she began stumbling over herself again and Grissom raised an eyebrow in understanding.

"Are you trying to tell me about the relationship between you and Warrick?" he asked, trying to mask the smile as her jaw dropped a little in surprise.

"How did you…"

"I've known for a while" he looked down at his hands, the smile on his face finally breaking through, "you might have fooled the rest of them…but you're no Grissom or Sara" he said with a chuckle.

She narrowed her eyes at him in response but decided to let him have his moment, smug bastard. "So I take it you don't have a problem with it?"

"Wouldn't that be the pot calling the kettle black?" This time she laughed. Feeling much lighter she got up off the chair and headed out.

"Cath?"

She looked back at him, "Yeah?"

"Both Sara and I think it's great the two of you are together" he offered up. She smiled up at him before leaving his office with a last "go home" trailing behind her.

He managed to finish his paperwork in about an hour before heading back home. When he got there he realized just how much of a mess it had become over the past week.

"Well shit."

Starting with the living room he began to pick up, battling kittens and a spunky dog while he tried to get the laundry off the floor _when did I undress in the living room?_ When he finally managed to wrestle the last of the socks from the dog's mouth he moved his way to the laundry room to begin the laundry.

If Sara knew about the mess this house was in right now she would shit a brick, man was he whipped. He put a load of wash in and headed for the kitchen, this was one room where the mess was limited. Only an errant glass or two needed to be washed along with the countertops and floor.

The bedroom on the other hand managed to produce another load of laundry along with a small trashcan of rubbish. He worked his way through the house with the vacuum and freshened up with some spray. Once the house was up to snuff he headed back to the bedroom to change.

Usually on his night off he would spend some time reading or on one of his many hobbies, but tonight he had a surprise he wanted to put together for Sara. With a smug grin on his face he pulled on a pair of jeans, a shirt, and a pair of sneakers.

Feeling a bit guilty he looked down at the dog at his feet. Hank looked back up at him with longing and whined.

"That is just evil" Grissom commented and the dog let out a low bark in response, lifting his front feet off the floor.

"Alright" he caved and grabbed the dogs leash, causing Hank to start bouncing around his legs, "if you don't sit still, I can't put the leash on" Grissom grumbled before finally trapping the dog between his legs and attaching the leash.

"Now don't tell mommy" he chuckled and led the dog out of the house.

There was one thing he loved so much about living in Vegas; it's the city that never sleeps. That goes for pet stores and lumber yards as well as casinos. He parked the car in front of the Petsmart and grabbed Hanks leash, leading him into the store.

Moments later he was standing in front of a slew of cat playgrounds, all he had to do now was figure out which one.

"Can I help you sir?" a young man asked.

Grissom proceeded to describe the playground Sara had mentioned to him and the boy showed him it and a couple more that he thought they might like. He picked one out along with some supplies they were low on and headed to the cash register, guess he knew what he was doing tonight.

He was sure the large box now sitting in the back of the SUV contained the several parts that were necessary to create the large cat toy.

Once they were done at the pet store they headed over to the hardware store. Grissom parked the car and leaned over to Hank, "alright, now remember I said not to tell mommy. It's a surprise." Hank let out a bark as if he actually understood what Grissom was saying.

Grissom chuckled to himself and got out of the car. He headed straight for the garden section. Sara had been informing him for the last several weeks about the lack of anything green in the back yard. He figured since she couldn't go to work for a couple more days, he would buy the plants now and they could plant them together.

Before he left work he informed Cath that he was going to take the next three days off and he planned to spend every moment of it with Sara. As he was making his way out of the garden section he saw something that caught his eye and smiled.

"Can I help you sir?" he heard for the second time that night.

"Actually yes…"

**I know, not much fun and Sara still isn't back home, but an idea came to me and I had to go with it. Leave me a review…let me know what your guess would be on what Grissom may have seen. You could be right.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I have decided I need to increase my chapter size. I will try to do so because I hate getting an update for a story and only having a small chapter to read. Enjoy!**

Grissom walked back into the house with a satisfied grin on his face and a tired Hank trialing him. To assuage his guilt in regards to Hank, he had taken the pup to a local dog park to play for an hour before coming home.

He put fresh water in his bowl and then headed back out to the car for the few purchases he came home with, the rest was set to be delivered tomorrow. He set the large box on the floor and looked at it with trepidation, he was a scientist, how hard could it be to put together a cat toy?

An hour later as a sat on the living room floor surrounded by planks of wood covered in carpet, hardware of every kind, instruction, and four eager kittens already playing with the toys that needed to be attached, he realized it could be pretty damn hard.

Taking in a deep breath he pulled his phone from his pocket and called the one person he thought would be the most likely to be able to put this stupid thing together. He was never going to hear the end of this.

"Stokes"

"Nick, I need help" he sighed into the phone.

"Is Sara alright?" Nick asked in a panicked tone.

"She's fine. Can you come over to the house, I need your help with a project." Cryptic, my name is Grissom.

"Sure Griss, be there in a few."

Nick was so used to Grissom being cryptic about everything that he didn't give him any question before he hung up. Grissom once more looked at the pieces surrounding him. He looked at the instructions once more and then back to the pieces. He was a grown man for crying out loud…and he couldn't put together a simple…

The bell to the door sounded before he could finish that thought and he yelled out "come in" from his perch on the floor. One of the kittens had just crawled up his chest and was perched on his shoulder when Nick entered the living room.

His eyes widened at the sight in front of him and Grissom could tell he was biting his lip to keep the laughter down, that was until the kitten on his shoulder decided it needed to be on his head. Nick practically blew up from laughter escaping him and Grissom just glared…making him laugh even more.

Grissom reached up and grabbed the kitten from the top of his head and looked at it. Flicker, of course. That damn thing had a cat toy hanging out of its mouth and he could have sworn the damn thing was smiling at him. It would be this one they kept. Grissom couldn't help it when the laughter began to build in him.

After the two of them managed to get themselves under control Grissom explained the situation, and without a word Nick sat on the floor and began to help him assemble the cat toy from hell. It only took about twenty minutes once Nick was there and Grissom was satisfied with the outcome.

"So" Nick said with a grin, "any other projects you need help with?" Grissom raised his brows and gave him a look.

"Thanks for helping Nick, Sara was going to do this before she got sick. Want something to drink?"

"Yeah, I have a little time left of my lunch."

"Have you eaten anything?"

"I just got into the lab when you called, I was going to pick something up on my way back in from your house."

"I don't have much, but I think I have some sandwich fixings in here if you just want to throw something together here" he offered.

Nick looked a little shocked by the offer, before Sara Grissom never would have offered such a thing. He would have just nodded his head and showed Nick to the door, the offer surprised them both.

"Um…sure" Nick stuttered out.

Grissom walked to the fridge and looked around for what he needed. He was right, there really wasn't much in here. With Sara in the hospital, he never did the shopping. He managed to find some lunch meat, lettuce and half a tomato along with some mayo. Like he said, not much.

He quickly made them both sandwiches, tossing the mayo jar in the trash when he was done, adding that to the grocery list Sara kept on the fridge. He reached above the fridge and dug out his secret stash of cookies and placed them on the counter. Nick chuckled.

"Hiding those from Sara?" Grissom must have had a guilty look because Nick laughed.

"Sorry boss, but you are so whipped" and he laughed again. Grissom just rolled his eyes and handed him his sandwich.

"You know Nick" he said, suddenly serous, "You were actually the reason the two of us got together." Nick gave him a confused look.

"It was right after…" he trailed off, not really wanting to bring up the almost death of person he considered to be the closest to a son besides Warrick he had ever come. Nick nodded in understanding.

"Well, at least something good came of it. I guess I can be thankful for that."

Grissom just silently nodded his head, he didn't know what else to say. He pushed the package of cookies toward Nick, "have a cookie, they have to be gone by the time she gets back…she checks" and they both laughed.

They spent a good twenty minutes eating and discussing cases before Nick left and Grissom decided he better grab some sleep while he could. He had to admit, he was tired. It was almost two in the morning when he finally nodded off.

The sound of Hank barking woke him up and he looked over at the clock, it was six thirty, he was so not ready to be awake. He was startled a little when he heard banging on his front door followed by Hank barking again. It was then he remembered the deliveries.

He jumped up from the bed and padded his way to the front door in his pajamas.

"Sorry guys" he apologized when he opened the door. The gruff looking man on the other side was holding a clip board "Gilbert Grissom?" he questioned, looking at the form in front of him.

"Yes"

"We have the delivery you ordered, we just need you to direct us to where you want it." The man was cordial and Grissom wasn't surprised, he looked like he just got off the farm.

"The gate to the backyard is just around the corner, I'll make sure the dog is secure. I'll be out in a moment." He signed the form and slipped back inside to change into some jeans and shirt before locking hank in the spare room and making his way to the back.

When he got there the men were just backing the truck towards the gate. The older man handed him the papers he held and Grissom went over them.

"How long will this take?" he asked, hoping they would finish before he had to pick Sara up, but not really expecting it.

"It won't take as long as normal because it's a kit, but it will take about five hours to get the gazebo done and then another hour to set up the Jacuzzi, where do you want the flowers?" the man answered.

"The flowers can go over there" he pointed to the other side of the yard and then showed them where he wanted everything else set up. He had to pick Sara up at noon, that gave him five hours. Not enough time.

He knew they were going to go shopping afterwards, but he wasn't sure how long that would take, and Sara was going to be tired as well. Maybe he could take her to lunch instead of just stopping and getting some fries.

He pulled out his phone once more, feeling guilty for having to call in another favor.

"Brass"

"Jim, I need a favor?"

"What's up?"

"I have some people over at my house and I need to pick Sara up at noon, can you come over while I go pick her up?"

"Who do you have at your house that you can't leave there?"

"You'll see when you get here" and he hung up. While he waited for Brass to get there he watched as the structure of their new gazebo was put together. It was coming along quickly. Jim ambled into the back yard through the open gate at ten and Grissom watched as he stared.

"Hey Jim, had a delivery" he said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I can see that" he replied. The gazebo's structure was nearly complete and the men had set up the Jacuzzi and were filling it. All that was left was the roof and the stairs and it would be done.

"It's a surprise, I have to get ready to go. Can you keep an eye on things for me?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Can you call me when they are gone? I don't want to bring her home until everything is done."

Jim agreed and Grissom ran into the house to grab a quick shower and get dressed. When he was ready he grabbed the last of the soda from the fridge and took them out to the workers before running to his car and heading to the hospital.

**I know, just a filler chapter, but I wanted everyone to see how he has changed and he really needed to talk with Nick. He picks her up from the hospital in the next chapter and they go grocery shopping. More fun than it sounds…I promise.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I am really trying to get over some writers block. Please enjoy this chapter.**

Sara huffed for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. It was close to ten and Grissom still wasn't there, and she just wanted to go home. The food sucked, the bed was too lonely, and the constant checks from the staff were really beginning to piss her off.

Just as she was thinking about grabbing the nearest object and throttling it across the room Grissom walked in. He was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a light button down shirt. Her mouth watered thinking about what she would like to do to that man.

He smirked at her before heading over to the bed, the look in his eyes a mixture of humor and lust.

"Seems one of the patients in this ward is a little anxious to be released" and he chuckled. Sara just glared back at him.

"You know how I feel about this place" she leaned into him "It smells."

She knew she looked like a child who lost her favorite toy. Maybe she had, after all Gil had been adamant about keeping it easy on the whole sex thing…she so wanted to just jump his bones right now. She loved the feel of his hands as they…

Grissom cleared his throat, bringing her out of her day dreaming. He seemed to be a bit uncomfortable in the pants he was wearing and it didn't help her situation any. The look in his eyes was smoldering as well and she raised her eyebrows at him. The blue in his eyes was definitely a bit darker than usual.

She couldn't help the smile and light chuckle that came out when she saw him try to discreetly adjust himself.

"I take it your feeling much better today" he said then leaned in close to her ear, "because if you are feeling better I plan on fucking you hard and long…" he trialed off when her breaths began to come in short spurts and the heart monitor announced her excitement.

The nurse who was removing the IV line looked from the machine over to them and raised an eyebrow. The two of them just looked at each other innocently.

"Ready to go home?" he said a bit louder.

"You have no idea, and I remember someone promising me some fries."

"Really?"

She glared at him for a moment before he relented, "Actually I was hoping to take you out to lunch instead…if that's alright." Her expression changed from a glare to hunger.

"I can go for that." Though there was more than just the regular hunger coursing through her body. She couldn't help herself when, as soon as he got into the car next to her she placed a hand on his leg and began to make her way up to his groin.

"Sara" he admonished as he felt her hand continue to make its journey. He let out a guttural moan when she slid a finger slowly along the zip in his pants. It had been too long for him as well. Self love just wasn't enough.

Grissom was rock hard by the time they got to the restaurant and he was thankful for the shirt he had decided to wear. Sara was a little flushed herself. The car ride from the hospital was one long session of foreplay. He made sure they were seated in a corner booth. Sara didn't miss a beat and as soon as they were seated her hand was once again at the crotch of his pants.

She was rubbing his now aching cock through his jeans and he was having a hard time maintaining control. He leaned over and began to nip lightly along her neck and jaw line, ignoring the waitress as she dropped off their drinks and said something about taking their order.

Sara maintained her calm expression while the waitress was taking their order, though Grissom was having some difficulty trying to get his selection spoken, Sara was still pawing him under the table. When he finally managed to get it out and the waitress was gone Sara leaned in close and began to kiss her way down his neck.

"Every night in there I would lay in bed and think about this neck" she growled under her breath.

Grissom felt like a teenager necking in the local diner before taking his date to the prom. Between the attentions she was giving to his crotch and the kisses and nibbling on his neck he was quickly becoming incoherent. He was startled out of his thoughts, or lack there of, when there was a throat clearing.

Their waitress had returned with their lunch and was placing their orders on the table. She gave them a small smile and then turned the other way to take care of another table. More than likely she was used to this kind of PDA. Grissom looked over at Sara and raised an eyebrow at her before taking a bite of his lunch.

Sara just shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of her much awaited for fries. She let out a loud moan at the taste of them, licking her lips and then sucking the salt off her hands. Grissom watched as she cleaned her fingers of the salt trying to keep himself from drooling. This woman was going to be the death of him.

He leaned in close to her ear once more and hummed lightly before nipping at her lobe. He was damned if he was going to be the only one flustered through lunch. He slid his hand onto her knee and journeyed his way up slowly as he nipped her neckline. Sara sucked in a breath when he palmed her and began to rub.

"You…oh…better…right there…eat…" she whispered breathlessly to him.

"Mmmm…yeah…_eat_" he hummed into her neck, placing a special emphasis on the word eat and Sara sucked in another breath.

"Gilll" she hissed when he playfully bit her on the shoulder while increasing the pressure to her mound. Sara was so close to climax she was beginning to not care where they were. She began to grind herself against his hand when his phone went off.

And just like that the moment was broken, he grabbed his phone and answered it like nothing had just been happening. Sara grabbed her sandwich angrily and took a giant bite in frustration. While she frustratingly chewed through her lunch she listened while Grissom was having a conversation with what she could only assume was Catherine.

"What did she want?" she asked when he finally hung up.

"She wanted to know if we needed her help to set up for the barbeque. I told her we had it handled."

"Shit" she replied, she had completely forgotten about the damn thing. All she wanted to do was maul his ass as soon as they got home. Grissom saw the disappointed look in her eyes, "sorry hun, we'll have to finish our activities later." He really was sorry too.


	26. Chapter 26

**This story is rated M…I never thought I would use that rating to cuss myself out in the authors note though…I am such an asshat, douchbag, dilweed, buthead from hell that I know some of you must be thinking I'm not ever going to finish this story. I do have a plan on where I am going with it. I just can't seem to get my fucking head out of my ass long enough to get something written.**

**Lots of things have been changing for me, and as a result my writing has taken a backseat to myself and I apologize. Over the last year I have lost the most fulfilling job I have ever had to an ungrateful boss who thought I was stepping on her toes (I was just really good at what I did), I quite school because my heart just wasn't into it any longer, gained a job at Wal-mart, then stopped working there (they only wanted me for temp). **

**As a result I became a mess of flesh that did nothing but sit on my large ass on the couch while either reading other peoples fics or watching tv while I ignored my family. I am currently reforming myself…but it's taking some time.**

**Enough with the self…enjoy the chapter, Sara's finally makes it home!!!**

The grocery store trip was interesting to say the least. Every time Grissom would put another piece of meat into the basket Sara would get this look on her face and he would have to try and cover the smile on his own. He was so using this barbeque as a reason to overload on the stuff.

Sara was certain they would have leftovers…and double certain Grissom was doing it on purpose.

"Do we really need all this meat?" she questioned, looking at the steaks he was transferring into the basket.

"Yes, all the guys will be there along with some of the guys from the precinct. You know how they like to eat" he replied placing some hamburger patties in as well.

"Alright, but can we at least get me some Boca burgers?" Grissom cringed at the idea but nodded his head. That shit was nasty, but he would never tell her that. She knew anyway. By the time they made it to the check out, the cart was overflowing with everything they would need.

Sara managed to keep herself under control on the way to the house and Grissom was thankful for it. He really didn't want to show up at the house with a straining pants zipper and a frustrated look on his face.

Grissom drove up to the house and honked the horn, letting Brass know they were there. Brass came out and nodded his head before Greg and Nick came racing out the front door. Sara laughed when Greg threw open her door and pulled her out and into a hug.

"Carful Greg, I just got her out of the hospital, don't want her going back in just yet" Grissom yelled while heading to the trunk to get the groceries.

"Sorry" Greg mumbled putting her back down and taking a couple bags of groceries and heading into the house.

"That's a lot of food Griss, feeding an army today" Nick commented.

"You know we are, who all's here?"

Just us and Brass, we should have enough time to finish with the…" Grissom cut him off with a look and Nick quickly diverted what he was saying "oh look, you got cookies!" he said enthusiastically, knowing he was getting his boss into trouble.

Sara looked over at Grissom and the menacing stare he was laying on Nick turned into a sheepish one when he looked at her. Nick was so glad that look wasn't directed at him.

"Gil?" she admonished.

"It's only on package, and it usually takes me forever to go through them…not to mention the fact that you're the one who wanted them…" he began to explain to Sara and Nick took this opportunity to make his way into the house, trying to keep his laughter at bay. He had never seen his boss act like a child before and he found it quite amusing.

"So" Sara began while watching Grissom grab the last of the bags out of the trunk. She knew if she even tried to grab one he would yell at her, so to save some grace she just let him do it.

"So" he said back heading into the house. She was just about to ask him what the exchange between him and Nick was when she walked through the door and into the living room. The first thing she saw was the giant playground for the cats.

A large smile spread across her face, "did you put this together?"

"I did" Nick piped in from the kitchen. Sara could practically see the drool coming off his mouth as he looked over the meat selection. She scrunched up her face before walking over to him and giving him a sisterly hug.

"Thanks" she whispered into his ear, knowing full well there was no way Grissom could have put it together on his own.

"No prob sis, the visit to get it done was more than enough payment" and much to the dismay of Grissom he began to describe, in detail, the events of the previous night. Sara was laughing so hard she had to lean against the counter as a coughing fit overtook her.

Nick suddenly looked concerned and Grissom was by her side in a second, "you alright hun?" Nick asked through his worry.

Sara managed to nod her head as Grissom led her to a chair for her to sit down.

"Can you get her a drink of water please?" Grissom asked Nick as he dug through the bags on the counter for Sara's prescriptions. Nick handed Sara the glass of water, watching as Grissom handed her a pill and rubbed her back while the coughing slowed and then came to a gradual halt.

He watched the concern on his boss' face and was again shocked with the amount of emotion that was showing there. It was obvious that Grissom loved Sara very much. Nick decided to give them a little space and after saying something about starting the grill he headed for the back yard.

"Are you alright?" Grissom asked with worry lacing his voice.

"I'm fine, just some junk loosening up. They said the cough might take a while to stop." She placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed it with the pad of her thumb, "I'm fine, really" she tried to reassure him again.

He took in a deep breath, he hated it when she said that word. It usually meant just the opposite. Maybe she should have spent a little more time in the hospital? Maybe they should have done another set of x-rays to make sure her lungs were clear?

"Gil, really. I feel alright. My chest is still a little tight, but they said everything checked out. They wouldn't have let me out if they thought I wouldn't be ok." He felt a little better, she always knew when his mind began to overwhelm him with thoughts.

"I would like to sit outside" she said and went to get up. He helped her up from the chair and wouldn't let go of her arm while they walked to the back door. Sara knew he was just worried, but it still pissed her off to be treated like an invalid.

She was just going through the doorway when she stopped short. Right in front of her, where there used to be just a vast amount of grass yard beyond the porch, was a huge fully constructed gazebo. She looked from the structure over to Grissom, who was sporting a sheepish look.

"When did you do this?" she whispered. They had been talking about renovating the back yard but had only gotten so far as to talk about planting some flowers. Never had they talked about this.

"While you were in the hospital, I wanted to do something for you" he said into her ear, low enough only for her ears. She shivered slightly when his breath traveled over the crest of her ear.

Grissom knew she was not cold when he felt the shiver and he couldn't wait until their guests went home. He had plans. Sara stepped off the porch and made her way over to the gazebo, taking in its size.

It was oval shaped. When she looked to the right she saw a Jacuzzi that was big enough for at least six people. There were white fluffy towels stacked on a wooden shelving unit made into the wall of the gazebo. Hanging by the shelving unit were two large, white, fluffy bath robes with matching slippers. One of her eyebrows rose and she looked over at Grissom.

He diverted her attention to the left to avoid answering any questions, but she could see the slight tinge of pink covering his cheeks. When she followed his own gaze to the left she saw a beautiful set of deck chaise lounges with thick white cushions, a small matching end table lay between them.

She made her way over to one of them and sat down, enjoying the comfort they afforded. She lay back on it and lifted her feet up, closing her eyes and enjoying herself. That was until a large weight covered her and her face was covered in warm spit.

"Ahh…Hank, damnit. Uhg." Moments later there was a bunch of sniggers around her and she couldn't help but smile at the dog on her lap.

"Did Hank miss his mommy" she cooed to the dog and he let out a low bark, jump off her lap, and began to dance around. Sara heard laughter surrounding her and looked up. There stood Warrick, Catherine, Nick, Greg, Brass…all the guys. And she felt so good to be home.


End file.
